A Forgotten Time
by eragon fantell
Summary: In a land where magic rules, and dragons once claimed the skies. A man unearths secrets never meant to be revealed. With his mate Saphira, Eragon must not only keep his family safe, but also fight a war, that is not for another two millennia. With the power of time, the fate of the nine realms rests on his shoulders.
1. Rumors of a Friend

**A/N: there is one piece of information that I need to get out of the way before we begin. This story is a combination of multiple stories. I have taken pieces from, "How to Train Your Dragon, Thor, Defiance, Red Planet, Iron Man, and various other stories. I have used "Inheritance cycles" as the ground work. I have been working on this story for a little over a year now, and I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**This story is rated "T" mainly for adult "references". No detailed scenes, or Lemons. There is a lot of fluff, and intimate moments between the main characters however.**

**I have already finished the first part, and the second is just about finished also. That being said. I will post the next chapter once a week. Every Saturday to be exact. This will allow you time to post reviews, and for me to see how my story is being taken. If I discover, that you thoroughly enjoy it, then I might post twice a week. Only time will tell. **

It's been four years since the Varden, Elves, and Dwarves managed to kill Galbatorix, and yet, even though the fighting had ended it has taken its number on Eragon. After the war most of the soldiers returned to their previous lives, but Eragon couldn't rest.

During his time in the Varden Eragon quickly grew a reputation for being a fearsome and ruthless warrior. Raised in a life of manual labor, combined with a hatred for the empire that none have ever seen, made Eragon the only person, the empire's soldiers would actually run away from, not that it would do them much good.

More often for not Eragon carried his elven bow, queen Islanzadi gave to him personally, even though he wasn't an elf he still managed to gain the strength of them through years of farm work and weeks of working out. During his time with the elves he managed to learn more about them and even though their way of life is strange to him he still respected them in all manors, because like him, they are mighty warriors.

But what he loved most was learning about metal forging, from their master smith, Rhunon. The elf woman showed Eragon techniques and ways of forging metal that he never thought possible, added with his love for engineering has turned him into a master inventor. But all of this happened years ago, now Eragon has taken to being a bounty hunter / mercenary.

Eragon slowly rose from bed and walked out on the balcony to gaze out over Carvahall. He remembered his first contract over three years ago, how simple it was, a farmer lost two pigs to a wolf and he paid Eragon to hunt the wolf down.

He has come so far, from slaying wolves, to being the most well known mercenary in all of Alagaisia, on multiple accounts the new Queen, Nasuada, even hired him to clean up a few imperial soldiers that refused to join the new world and turned into bandits. Eragon is no longer a simple farmer, to think, if you would look at Eragon for the first time you would never have expected this battle hardened man was ever a farmer, and yet, he couldn't help thinking about the reason why he joined the Varden in the first place.

Several months before he left for the Varden, he was out on one of his hunting trips when he stumbled across the most amazing thing. A baby Dragon, at first glance he immediately hid behind a tree not knowing what to expect, but as he listened he heard a faint keening, unsure of where it was coming from, he decided to peek his head around the tree, that's when he realized that it was coming from the dragon.

After several moments he noticed that its wing was in an awkward angle and there was a small pool of blood under its side. Eragon then slowly approached the Sapphire dragon and kneeled by it, closer now Eragon could see that it was obviously injured and trembling. Unsure of what to do he placed his bow around his shoulders then gently placed a hand on the dragon's small neck.

Eragon could feel it tense its neck in preparation of an attack but Eragon gently rubbed it letting the young dragon know that he was a friend. Eragon then removed is cloth blanket from his pack and started to tear off strips, as he tore the fabric into strips he noticed the dragon slowly open its eyes to see what Eragon was doing but Eragon was too busy tearing the fabric to ay any attention.

After he had several strips of fabric Eragon gently started to feel around the dragon's wing, he found that the main bone was broken and the wing was dislocated, hoping he was doing right, Eragon placed both his hands on either side of the fracture and inhaled deeply before snapping the bone back into position. The dragon let out a guttural hiss as the bones reconnected, Eragon was glad that it was only a hiss.

He then felt with his hands as the bones lined up straight and cursed as her wing was slightly extended, this would make bracing it much more difficult. Eragon thought for several moments before, coming up with an idea. He immediately ran off into the shallow woods, only to return with several sticks.

Eragon then laid several sticks so that they made a slight "V" and lined up with the dragons wing, after that he tied the sticks together to make a solid "V" shape, he then repeated the process two more times. Then he connected the three pieces of wood together, until he made a brace that would hold her wing in the right position.

Finally after he got her wing secured he had to relocate it. Eragon slowly felt her bond and around the joint, he used barely noticeable presses to avoid hurting it more than he had to, after several moments he knew which way it had to go.

"This is going to hurt."

He said aloud before he pushed and snapped his wrist, relocating the wing back in place with an audible "POP". But the dragon didn't make any sign that it noticed and Eragon realized that it was unconscious, worried for the dragon, Eragon gently turned it over on its back immediately grabbed his water skin and started washing the blood away, Eragon then noticed several large cuts on its side and many smaller cuts and scrapes on its belly and side. Once the blood was washed Eragon took several cloth strips and started to bandage the dragon, after he stopped the bleeding and bandaged her wounds, Eragon laid his spare clothes out on the ground and placed the dragon on top of them so that her bandages wouldn't get dirty before walking off to get fire wood.

Eragon spent the next several weeks nursing the dragon back to health, and to his surprise these weeks where some of the best weeks of his life, he later found that the dragon could communicate to him with feelings and emotions, he also found that it was a female and that she was flying before she was hit by a gust of wind that pushed her into the ground. But when she was fully recovered she left them and returned to the wild.

The next week Eragon left for the Varden with Roran, Eragon told Garrow that he would be able to more good and help more people by doing this, and Roran, well Roran wasn't about to let his cousin run off on an adventure without him. Eragon was torn from his memories as he heard a loud knock on the front door; he walked back into his room before putting on a new tunic and trousers. Eragon belted on his steel sword that he made himself with elven crafting techniques before walking down the stairs and through the living room to arrive at the front door.

When Eragon opened the door he was delighted to see Arya, an elf that he had met in the Varden and had become close friends with.

"Arya, it is good to see you again, but if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"Islanzadi thought it would be good for me to see you again, and bringing the supplies you requested was a perfect excuse."

Eragon smiled and stepped off to the side and held the door open as she walked inside, Eragon closed the door behind her. Arya walked into the living room admiring the craftsman ship of the room, but fixed her eyes on Eragon as he walked over to the fire place and pushed in several stones, a moment later the fire place split away into several pieces and roes out of the way exposing a large room that had several of the Dwarves Flameless lamps and a large chandelier in the center.

Arya followed Eragon in, and placed her bag down on one of his work benches. She then started to remove his requested items, a long spring that is made out of hardened steel, which he also gave specific detentions for, thirty elven bolt shafts, and a dark blue crystal, that Eragon asked to be a specific size.

"Here it is Eragon, everything you requested. Now may I ask what your newest project is?"

"It is not yet finished, but you can stay and watch as I finish some final tests now?"

Arya nodded her understanding and watched as Eragon walked over to a bench with a large object on it, Eragon removed the sheet to reveal a large wooden object. Arya had no idea what it was.

The object was boxed shaped and made of wood, there was a grip and what seemed to be a small trigger, right in front of the trigger was a large container that extended from the bottom, it also appeared to be a bit lager then the wooden shafts she brought. As she walked around it she noticed a small metal hole in the front of it and after closer examination noticed that there where spiral groves inside.

Confused she looked back to Eragon, who was fitting long metal rings around the end of the shafts, but each ring had a several fins that were slightly angled, she immediately made the connection.

"Is this device going to launch those?"

"Very good Arya, yes."

It took Eragon another minute before he finished with the metal fins, Eragon then glance over to Arya.

"Would you like to help?"

"What do you need?"

"I need you to charge that crystal."

As Arya picked up the crystal and started to channel energy into it, she noticed Eragon now adding round pointed metal tips to each bolt, they weren't arrow heads, but more of a training tip, except his were slightly longer and thicker at the back. When Eragon finished with his bolts he noticed Arya was still charging the stone.

"Alright Arya, that should be enough."

Eragon picked up the bolts and spring before joining Arya by the weapon. Eragon then undid a latch before sliding off the top of the weapon, Arya looked on with wonder as she noticed an indention in the wood, surrounded by a metal ring that was the same size as the crystal, there was also an opening.

She noticed that the opening was the same shape and in the same position as the container underneath. She knew this is where the bolts went but had to step off to the side as Eragon did something she missed and folded up a wooden flap that also held the impression for the crystal.

She watched as he took the spring and lowered it inside the weapon, she tried getting in for a closer look but Eragon stopped her.

"Now, now, Arya, I have to keep a few secrets."

Eragon then removed his hands and lowered the wooden flap, and clicked it in place. Then he moved his hand down to the handle and squeezed the trigger, Arya heard a spring stretch slightly, followed by a metallic "click". Eragon then released the trigger and squeezed it again to cause another metallic click. Satisfied, Eragon then loaded one bolt in and pressed it into place; he then picked up the crystal and gently set it into position.

A moment later the metal bands glowed bluish white as the magic flowed through them, Arya knew from what Eragon has told her in the past that this is called a channel. Eragon then lowered the cover and snapped it shut. Arya watched as Eragon nervously walked over behind it and placed his shoulder against the back part, he then nervously gripped the handle and lined his eyes up with a wooden dummy that had on heavy armor breast plate.

Eragon let out a hesitant sigh as he pulled the trigger. At the exact time Arya heard the click there was a loud electrical thud, as the bolt flew out of the end of the weapon faster than even her eyes could track, the only evidence that something actually left the weapon was the blue light, left in the bolts wake

"It worked! I can't believe it, it actually worked!"

Eragon shouted with pure excitement as he ran over to the target. The bolt managed to pierce the thick armor and embed itself three inches into the solid wood. Arya joined him by his side as she stared at the bolt in awe.

"How did you do this?"

"The energy from the crystal Arya, through much testing I found that if you channel the energy through a spring that it increases its power. This gave me the idea of this weapon, there is a minute space in between the bolt an a rounded piece of metal, when a connection is made, the energy flows out of the crystal in into the spring where it is amplified, when it hits the rounded piece of metal it, focuses that power into the bolt and sends it hurtling into the target."

Arya then pulled the bolt free of the wood and examined the tip, other than being a little bent it was till fine.

"Why angle the fins Eragon?"

"As the bolt enters the barrel there are groves inside that begins to spin the bolt and stabilizing it's flight path, making it more accurate than a bow and able to travel further than any Ballista."

Arya then handed Eragon the bolt and watched as he removed the metal tip and tossed it into a pile of scrap metal. Then returned to his bench and fitted another tip onto it, he was in the process of examining the tip when he heard anther loud knock on the front door.

Eragon quickly left the small work shop and closed the fireplace sealing Arya inside, she has seen his work shop many times before and knew of the way to open the entrance again. When Eragon opened the door he noticed an elder gentle man in his mid to late sixties, which for this time is considered unheard of, for a man to live so long. The man was wearing a travelling robe, with a medium sized white beard and a wooden walking stick that he immediately recognized.

Smiling to himself Eragon walked up to the old man and after a moment's pause greeted each other with a familiar embrace.

"Brom, it is good to see you again."

Eragon and Brom released each other and took a step back so to have room to speak.

"And you as well Eragon."

"Please come in."

"I am sorry Eragon, but I am on a tight schedule and only have time to tell you this. Not far from here, I have heard rumors of a ferocious beast, a blue beast that flies."

Eragon knew what Brom meant; he had told him of his reason for joining the Varden and even more times of how he rescued the young dragon.

"Brom, if it is her, then is it truly a wise idea to go searching? So much time has passed…."

"You can do whatever you wish Eragon, I only warn you for others have also heard this rumor and are preparing to search for her."

Eragon felt his heart drop slightly as he heard this. If it is true, and if it is her, then she could be in danger. If these people do find her and she kills them, then it would no doubt attract the attention of others.

"Where?"

"From what I've heard about twenty leagues west of here, deep in the mountains, I wish I could give you more but that is all I was able to find."

"Thank you Brom, and may you have safe travels."

"You as well Eragon."

Arya was in the process of examining the chamber that held the bolt when she jumped as Eragon opened the entrance and slipped inside before the entrance was fully opened, Arya noticed he had a stern unwavering glare as he picked up the thirty bolts and loaded each one into the weapon.

After he loaded them Eragon went over to his armor racks and started thinking, she on the other hand noticed the way the container was designed, it was made so that it would hold two rows of fifteen bolts but somehow it only allowed on into the chamber at a time, cycling between both rows, when she looked back over to Eragon she noticed he was already in full leather armor with thin steel plates on his chest, and he was in the process of lacing up his bracers.

"Eragon, where are you going?"

"An old friend of mine has been spotted not far from here, others are out looking for her."

Eragon then walked over to Arya and closed his weapon before picking it up, this was the first time he held it and was pleased to find it weighed no more than fifteen pounds.

"I plan on finding her first."

Arya was about to object but Eragon had already left the room, a moment later she heard the front door open and close again. She could go with him, but then again she knew how territorial wild dragons can be, and the only reason Eragon would be safe is because she would remember him, hopefully. But then again Eragon has an act for finding trouble in the most unlikely of places.

Eragon wasted no time as he made his way from his house and to his root cellar, after packing a bag of cured meats, cheese and two loafs of bread he left his cellar and closed it. When he turned around Arya was there waiting for him, fully armored and equipped with bow, and sword. Eragon recognized the look in her eyes and sighed as he reopened the cellar and filled another pack with canned vegetables and fruit, as well as two loafs of bread and an extra water skin.

When Eragon reached the surface he handed her the extra pack and bolted the cellar closed again, before running off into the woods with her by his side. Given he might not be as fast as an elf but he can keep running for hours, his record so far is seven.

It was sometime around noon time when Eragon had to stop and rest, as Arya sat down to take a few sips from her water skin she noticed Eragon using a tiny wrench to adjust a dial on the side of his weapon, after a few tiny turns he placed the wrench down and flipped it to its other side where he moved a lever back and forth. Arya could hear the faint sound of stretching metal as he moved the lever.

"What is that supposed to do?"

"Adjusts the power, as the spring tightens, the rate at which the power is amplified increases."

How Eragon knew this was beyond her, everything about that weapon was beyond her, never had she thought magic could be used like this and she knew no one else had either.

But Eragon isn't any normal human either, in more than a few aspects Eragon resembled an elf, but no elf can ever hop to posses his level of intelligence.

She remembered the first time she saw Eragon back in Farthen Dur. She remembers watching as Eragon grew from a farm boy into a might warrior, the countless hours he would spend training not only with the Dwarves but also the elves, no matter what his condition was, he always found a way to better himself.

Arya remembered sitting on top of the dragon hold watching him jog the entire distance of the cavern every morning as he became stronger, after his jog he would find his good friend Orick and they would train until noon. Slowly Arya and the other elves grew to respect him and eventually agreed to help him as well, to their surprise Eragon wasn't prejudice towards them and gladly accepted any counsel they offered.

Several weeks passed until he surprised them by beating Arya in a duel, and again by not gloating about it to the other humans or to them, instead he helped her up and thanked her along with the other elves for their tutorage. This earned him a great deal of respect with them, and she couldn't help but smile inwardly at the surprise of the trainers when they met Eragon, how a human could be as strong and have reflexes such as they do they couldn't understand, but they still found ways to bruise him.

In the beginning that was what it was about, but as Eragon continued through the beatings and steadily progressed. they too began to respect him. Now Eragon is held with high regards within Ellesmera even with Oramis and Glaeder, while training with Oramis and Glaeder, Eragon and them became close friends, and was the only thing that didn't surprise anyone. After he learned all that he was able to Islanzadi declared him an Elf Friend, and that he will always be welcomed amongst their people.

Arya was torn out of her day dream as Eragon stood to his feet and stretched his back, Arya knew that he was ready to continue so she too stood, not a moment latter, the two of them took off again, heading ever deeper into the spine.


	2. Reunion

Arya slowed to a stop with Eragon as they both approached the twenty league mark. Thu sun was high in the sky now probable three or four hours past mid-day, Arya now followed Eragon as he snuck though the forest, from the way he swung his head around she knew he was searching for tracks or any sign that someone has passed through here.

Not long after slowing down, until Eragon shot his head up as he heard a low deep rumble, it sounded like a very large animal trying to defend its self, or attempting to scare something away.

Eragon had done much tracking, and he could tell that it was from a creature that was stuck. Surprising Arya he bolted off in the general direction of the sound. When Eragon came to the top of a hill he saw her long, sleek body, but immediately cursed, as he saw that she was pinned with ropes and the four men standing on either side of her. Eragon felt rage extreme rage boil up as he saw her, and from the smug expressions on their faces, along with the occasional chuckle and finger pointing, that the man were talking about how to divvy up the reward money.

Not thinking, driven by instincts, Eragon took aim with his weapon and pulled the trigger, there was another loud thud as the bolt exploded from the barrel and embedded its self into the man's head, nearly splitting it in to from the force of the impact. Before they could react Eragon aimed on the second man and increased the weapon to full power as his rage burned with in him.

This time the low thud of was a loud bang as the bolt erupted from the barrel in a bight flash of blue light. Eragon watched with a mild satisfaction as he watched the spiraling blue light enter the man, but it didn't stop. The bolt was traveling so fast, that the fins on it bore a hole clean through the man.

Eragon decreased the power and in two single bounds was down the hill, facing the last two men and a surprised dragon.

"Get away from her."

He said in as deep, low threatening tone.

"And who do you think you are, this is our pri…"

Eragon didn't let the man finishes what he was saying, in a blink of an eye Eragon raised his weapon and shot him in the chest, the bolt didn't have enough power to cleave a hole in him but it had enough kinetic energy to knock him back several feet. Although, he was dead before his feet left the ground.

Eragon then swung his weapon to the last man who was trembling in his boots, Eragon kept his weapon fixed on his head for several moments, until trembling man threw down his weapons and stared at Eragon helplessly. It took a moment of thought but Eragon gave a twitch of his weapon and allowed the man to run off in to the woods.

Eragon waited several more moments before taking his sword and cutting the ropes that held the dragon down; as soon as it was free she immediately knocked him over and nuzzled him excitedly. Eragon could feel her radiate joy and surprise at seeing him again, but she also showered him in gratitude for him saving her life.

But she suddenly stopped her affection and thanks as Arya came down the hill but stopped at its base.

"It's alright; this is Arya, a friend."

Eragon then opened his mind to his dragon friend and showed her all his memories from the Varden and how they managed to kill Galbatorix. After Eragon finished sharing his memories she relaxed but still kept a wary eye on Arya. After several moments she turned her gaze from Arya and back to Eragon, and did something he never considered she could do, she spoke.

"_You have remarkable timing Eragon, thank you again."_

"After Brom told me there were rumors of you, and that others were looking for you as well, Arya and I left immediately. But there will be time later, do you have a name I can call you?"

"_You may call me Saphira, Eragon. When we last parted I was still too young to speak, and I was just so happy to see you, I sort of forgot I could speak."_

Eragon smiled and gently rubbed her neck like he used to when she was living with him, Saphira remembered how he would rub her neck the same way when ever her injuries hurt her, she found it comforting then and she found it comforting now. Eragon didn't have much trouble reaching her neck, unlike Glaeder, Saphira is much smaller.

Her shoulder is around the same height as Eragon's, her neck extends another two feet. Her body is more stream line, her scales aren't raised, but flat diamond shapes. Eragon could only guess that these features would make her a much better flyer, seeing she had a body that in every case was designed for flying and speed.

After several moments Saphira moved her neck away from Eragon and moved around to examine the bodies Eragon had shot, she looked at the bolts out of the two men then to the man that had a hole bored through his chest, then to Eragon.

"_What did you do?"_

"I killed them, with this."

Eragon raised his weapon sideways and held it out, so that she could see it. She looked it over from end to end, she noted the metal hole in one end, and how the wooden tube that houses the metal, gave way into a big box, that was connected to a handle, and what appears to be a trigger. Finally the flat top and handle gave way to a rectangular piece of wood with a flat end, she saw Eragon hold this end to his shoulder, before he killed the man who was about to call her his "prize".

Saphira raised her gaze so that she was now looking at Eragon.

"_Now, who is that female elf that travels with you?"_

"Arya, come on over and meet Saphira."

At first Arya was slightly hesitant but Eragon reassured her with a friendly look and a slow head nod. Arya was still slightly nervous as she approached the dragon called, Saphira, but kept her feelings hidden behind a blank expression. Unlike the dragons of old, she was much shorter, no higher than Eragons shoulder, but she was also much longer in ratio, compared the rest of her body.

Arya stopped several feet in front of her and allowed Saphira to close the distance and smell her. Eragon watched as Saphira slowly circled Arya then stopped in front of her, after a moment of thought, Saphira touched her on her forehead with her snout, a sign that she saw Arya as a friend.

While the two got acquainted with each other Eragon went over and pulled the bolts from the two bodies, and started to look for the last one. He was surprised to find it in a tree after it passed through the man, and ricocheted off the hard ground.

Eragon gave one mighty tug and the bolt popped free, unfortunately he didn't bring any extra tips so for now it was useless, when Eragon turned around to see Saphira approaching him, and Arya running up the hill.

"Where's Arya going?"

"_She said something about guarding over your house until you return."_

Eragon sighed slightly and placed a hand on Saphira's neck.

"I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too Eragon."

Saphira started too purr happily as Eragon started to scratch behind her jaw and head.

"Perhaps now we can find a place to catch up on al that has happened?"

Eragon stopped his scratching and removed his hand from her neck as she crouched down to the ground and eyed him keenly.

"_I know of just the place Eragon, get on and I'll fly you there."_

Eragon thought for a moment on whether or not he should go flying, but decided that he has faced far more dangerous cenarios than flying with his best friend. Eragon then took his weapon and secured it with his pack's strap. He was about to climb up and settle down behind her neck, but realized that wouldn't work due to her short neck.

Instead Eragon decided to sit behind her wings, where there was a gap between them and her body. Eragon didn't have any trouble getting on, but ended up lying down on her back and wrapping his arms around the base of her neck, before she leapt into the air.

At first Eragon didn't know what to think, he was riding on a wild dragon, A ferocious beast, which just so happens to be his best friend. The excitement he's feeling as she flies through the air is both exhilarating and terrifying, the weight that presses against him as she turns, as well as the sensation of the wind whipping past his face, throwing his hair in every which way has no description.

After a few minutes of debating Eragon threw away the excuses and rolled his head back and bellowed his excitement to the heavens above. Saphira was filled with joy as she listened to Eragon cheer, she had always remembered how much fun she had with him when she was younger, and when she became fully grown wondered what it would be like to fly with him. Yes he and she weren't bonded like the dragon and riders of old. But they shared a friend ship that equals in comparison to their bonds.

Saphira would do anything to keep him safe, just as Eragon proved he would do likewise. Saphira didn't know what happened during their time together, all she knew was that they had developed a friend ship that stretched down into their hearts, a friendship that could be broken.

It didn't take long for Saphira to reach her destination and as she descended Eragon spotted a river flowing underneath the tree canopies, it was a medium sized river, probably around six feet wide.

When Saphira landed Eragon removed himself from her back and looked around at the beauty of the river flowing under the tree tops, casting light in rays upon the forest floor and river. But most impressive was the clearing, somehow the trees grew out from the side of the hill, leaving the forest floor hidden from view. As Eragon circled around, taking in the beautiful sight of the clearing, he noticed a medium sized cave.

"Is this were you've been living?"

"_It is it took me four days to find this area."_

When Eragon turned back around he noticed that she was lying down on a sunny patch of grass, watching him.

"_Now come and tell me everything you have accomplished, I can tell what you showed me is only a small part."_

Eragon nodded and started to talk as he walked over and sat down next to her, bracing his back against her belly.

"Yes it is. Not long after you left I felt that I should do something that would help others, that's when I left for the Varden, the day before I left I told my cousin and uncle. I was expecting them to object but Roran was already planning on leaving, to join them, is worked to our advantage. Once Roran and I arrived at Farthen Dur we began training, Roran was good, but I took it much more seriously, every minute I had I spent it training. I would run ten miles every morning before training with my good friend Orick, who is now the Dwarven king, and my foster brother."

"_How can a dwarf be related to you?"_

"His adopted father, Hrothgar, adopted me into his clan, out of Ortho, respect for my dedication to their customs in battle and tradition."

"_So your brother, foster brother, is now the king of the dwarfs?"_

"Yes, Hrothgar fell in combat, during a battle with Galbatorixeses army."

"_What will happen if he is no longer capable of ruling?"_

Eragon chuckled at her question, he knew what she meant by it.

"They'll get another dwarf to take his place. I am no dwarf so I am not eligible for kingship. But because I am an adopted clan member, I have a say at their meeting one any topic of importance. Now where was I?"

"_You would run every day before training."_

"Ah, yes, after weeks of constant training with the dwarves, the elves took notice of me, and I eventually started training with them as well. I knew what people thought about, I don't know why, what I saw was a proud race, who like any other race cherished their secrets, but I also respected them, for they where warriors of untold skill. After a while they came to respect me, they were expecting me to be like any other human, but where pleasantly surprised when I treated them with respect, Arya and I grew to be close friends and she eventually offered to take me to Ellesmera to further my training. While there, that's where I developed my skills in mechanical engineering and discovered, what I call circuitry. While there I increased my training dramatically, from morning till noon I would do sprints, after that would train with some of the finest elven swordsman, archers, and melee combatants. On the days I didn't have training, I would find other ways to increase my skills, over time and through constant exorcise, I naturally gained their strength and agility. When I was finished more than most of them came to respect me just as I respect them, Islanzadi even introduced me to Oramis and Glaeder, the last dragon and rider of old. Oramis explained to me that he was cut off from magic before the battle that secured Galbatorixes future, and Glaeder lost his leg during their escape, even in his old age he still managed to teach me everything he knew about sword play and hand combat, most of the things the elves didn't even know."

As Eragon finished he could faintly sense Saphira's surprise at his accomplishments and deeds. Eragon waited patiently as Saphira processed everything he told her.

"_So within a three year period, you managed to master all fields of combat train with the greatest master of both the Elves, and Dwarves, and aided the Varden to their victory over Galbatorix. Where after wards you took to being a mercenary and from what I can tell a more than successful one?"_

"Pretty much, I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of my accomplishments. But my biggest accomplishment was coming up with a new ballista design that used gears and pulleys to reset the bow string back, making it possible for two men to reload it, one to crank the bow, with another to load it and fire, taking the average five man crew and reducing it to two."

"_And now you've made a weapon that has all the power if not more as a ballista and put it on your shoulder."_

Eragon slowly ran his hand over the side of his weapon as he thought about what she said.

"It's kind of humbling, to know that I created a weapon with such power. But also kind of scary to know what I could do with it. When I increased it on full power, and shot that man, the bolt had drilled a hole clean through him, before ricocheting off the ground and imbedding its self two inches an Oak tree"

"_You have become a warrior that the gods could respect Eragon, you didn't allow yourself be weakened by flesh and bone, it is only appropriate that you have a weapon that matches your strength and abilities."_

Eragon nodded absent mindedly as he thought about several new modifications he could add to it, Eragon then snapped back to attention as he felt Saphira nudge him gently with her snout.

"I'm glad we are together again Saphira, I was heartbroken to see you leave, but knew that It was the right choice, although I did hope you would at least visit after the war."

Saphira let out a regretful sigh, yes it also hurt her to leave Eragon, not only did he save her life but also accepted her as part of his family. He sheltered her, fed her, and helped sooth her when she was in pain. After all this, how does she show her gratitude, by leaving.

"_Not a day goes by Eragon that I regret my decision to leave, you brought me into your family Eragon, you gave me the family I never knew, but I left out of fear, I feared, if someone saw me with you, that it would bring harm and trouble to your family."_

"Our family Saphira and I understand why you left. But now you don't need to fear what people might do if they see you with me. People respect me for everything I have accomplished and fear me as an enemy. Please come back home with me, where we can enjoy the friendship that is ours."

Eragon could feel the hesitation emanating from her, even though they weren't dragon and rider, a close sense of friendship had bonded them together, Eragon asked Glaeder about this before and said it was because Eragon brought her back from the brink of death.

He then went on to explain how some wild dragon have been known to bond themselves with human and elves, but only if the dragon found them worthy.

Glaeder finished by explaining, because Eragon stayed with her until she was well again, and treated her with tenderness during her recovery; this was the reason why she chose to bond with him. It isn't a bond like a rider and dragon share, but both shared similarities, such as feelings and thoughts.

"Tell you what why don't we sleep on it, take an afternoon nap like we used to."

For emphasis Eragon sent her his memory of her sleeping in the nook of his armpit, while lying on a warm patch of grass somewhere in the woods.

Saphira has missed sleeping with him; she had always a sense of comfort when she was with him. Even now she is feeling an ease that she hadn't felt in years. Like a weight had been pressing down on her was removed.

"_Alright Eragon."_

Saphira then stretched her body out and allowed Eragon to lie down against her. Bracing his head on her right foreleg, she then took her left foreleg and placed it over Eragon. As they fell asleep in the late mid day sun they were over taken by a comfort they had forgotten about, but now that they're feeling it again, wondered how they could have forgotten a feeling this fantastic.

Later that day both Eragon and Saphira woke around the same time. Eragon blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, Saphira yawned widely, she then allowed Eragon to get up and stretch as she did so as well.

"_I have to say Eragon; I never knew just how much I missed you until now."_

This confused Eragon slightly, he had hoped Saphira would have missed him. But there was something in her voice that reminded Eragon of loathing. Then he thought of something.

"Saphira, I hope you don't mind me asking, but isn't there any other dragons here for you? A beautiful dragoness like you should be happy."

Saphira eyed him curiously, he called her beautiful, and not only that but he also referred to her as a dragoness and not a dragon. Saphira felt her sense of loneliness dissipate with Eragons kind words, yes she might not have a mate but she has someone who cares for her, and that is more than she's ever had.

"_No Eragon, there was one male, but he left for parts unknown three years ago, and hasn't been seen since."_

"I'm sorry Saphira; it must have been difficult living alone for so long."

"_It was Eragon, but now I'm not alone any more. Now I get to rejoin the family I should never have left."_

Eragon couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Saphira nuzzled the underside of his jaw, in show of her appreciation. Although it was more of a gentle nudge now, but the meaning was the same.

"Come one you. Let's go home."

"_And were exactly is home?"_

Eragon then sent Saphira images of his house that he built over looking Carvahall, and its clear view of the falls to the east. Saphira wondered at why anyone would ever build a house so large on the inside. Eragon sensed this and sent her an image of him holding a blue print of his house while looking up at its wooden frame, then he transitioned to him walking through his house and wishing Saphira was there.

When Eragon showed her this she knew that he built it extra-large so she could reside there comfortably. He planned his house around the hope that he would find her again, and indeed he did.

"_Alright Eragon, let's go home."_

Home, it was a term she never thought to use before, even when she lived with Eragon before she didn't consider his house a home, but in truth it was her home. There she was their adopted family member, there she meant something. On the flight back Saphira recalled all the great times she had while living with Eragon and all the ones yet to be had.

When Saphira flew over the ridge the first thing she noticed were all the burning lights from people's homes, they looked like a swarm of fire flies against the dim glow of the moon, Saphira then noticed Eragon point to a house settled on a ridge. It was easy for her to spot as she noticed several lights on but knew that it was Arya keeping watch.

She didn't know why but there was something about the elf that she didn't like, for some reason she felt threatened by her. But Arya is Eragons friend, so she will keep her feelings to herself. Saphira adjusted her wings as to glide in for a silent and easy landing.

She knew that she was smaller than other dragons, and much more streamed line to, when an average dragon could fly thirty leagues in an hour she could do that easily with in fifteen minutes, but she refrained from such speed as Eragon had no way of holding on, and would be undoubtedly thrown off.

She crouched and allowed Eragon to get off before following him up to front door, where he opened it and allowed her to step in. Saphira slowly walked inside the house taking in every inch of detail and artistry that crafted the room, as she looked around the large room she noticed Eragon walk over to the large fire place and push in several stones, suddenly the fire place broke into the pieces and receded in to the walls

Saphira curiously examined the places the fire place disappeared into as Eragon walked into his work shop, where he placed his weapon on a bench before covering it with a thin sheet. Saphira waited outside the room as Eragon resecured the entrance to the hidden room.

"_Eragon, what is that room?"_

"That is where I make my inventions." Eragon gave a quick glance at the fire place before refocusing on Saphira. "It's late, and Arya is most likely asleep, why don't we call it a night as well?"

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea."_

Saphira proceeded to follow Eragon up the stairs and to a hall way, Saphira followed Eragon down the hall until he reached the door on the end and pushed it open. The first thing Saphira noticed was the large circular shaped cushion, and then she noticed there was another bed roughly the same size but this one was rectangular.

While Eragon walked into his closet to change Saphira gently climbed on the circular cushion and after circling a few times eased herself down onto the soft material.

"Comfortable?"

She heard Eragon ask, but when she looked at him she froze slightly. Eragon was standing in his closet door way shirt less, and attractive? Each one was clearly visible and defined, each one seamlessly transitioned into the next one, his chest was broad and very muscular and had more than a few scars from past injuries, and his abbes, he had a full set of abdomen muscles, clearly out lined and defined, and to her slight surprise, quite attractive.

Why she felt this way, she had no idea, Eragon was a human, even though they are very close there is no reason why she should be attracted by him.

"Saphira, is everything alright?"

"_Oh, yes, thank you Eragon, it is quite comfortable."_

Eragon wasn't blind to Saphiras change in behavior but connected it to her comfort, Saphira watched as he climbed into his own bed, but didn't get under the blankets, Saphira thought for several moments before getting up from her bed and climbing in with Eragon.

When Eragon felt Saphira join him he felt relief, he didn't want to say anything before but he hoped that she would have joined him, so they could sleep together like they used to. Eragon maneuvered his body closer against Saphira so that the soft scales of her belly warmed his back; Saphira then laid her head across the pillows and started to hum contently as they fell into their respected dreams.


	3. Love of a diffrent kind

Eragon was busy with another schematic when he felt Arya's presence behind him.

"Morning Arya, did you sleep well?"

Arya didn't respond, she knew Eragon knew that she was behind him. Instead she walked up to him and glanced over his shoulder and to the schematic he was working on. It appeared to be harness of some sort but it had several metal links and what appeared to be crystals

"Eragon, what in the gods name is that?"

"Like it? I came up with the idea earlier this morning; it is going to be part of the saddle for Saphira. I'm taking the energy design from my weapon, and incorporating it into the sadle."

"What is that suppose to achieve?"

With some minor adjustments to the regulators and energy conductors, it will shroud her in a field of protective energy."

"Wouldn't a ward be more effective?"

"Not even if I was able to cast them. Unlike a ward, this will encompass Saphira's underside in a shroud of pure energy; any object that comes in contact with it will be incinerated. Also, impacts won't drain energy nearly as rapidly as if it impacts a ward."

"How is this possible?"

"It all has to do with the flow of energy. Picture it like this, a ward is like water, when an object impacts the water it is immediately slowed to a stop. This rapid deceleration of an object releases a great amount of energy which reacts with the ward, eventually leading to its breakage. With this energy shield, it doesn't decelerate an object but disintegrates the object, which….."

"Means there is far less loss of energy to interact with the shield, prolonging its life and at the same time, protecting Saphira."

"You're catching on Arya, yes exactly that."

Eragon set down his quill and examined the schematics before turning around to Arya.

"Now if you would like, I could use some assistance with building this."

"Very well Eragon, where do we begin?"

Eragon then began to explain what needed to be done and how she would do it.

Several hours passed since Eragon and Arya started on the saddle for Saphira. Not long after getting started Saphira had gone out hunting, she explained that it would take her several hours, for she was going deep into the spine to hunt.

Even though he didn't like the thought all that much he knew it was necessary, if Saphira started hunting close to town, then people would start noticing the sudden disappearance of wild game.

It was now sometime around mid-day when Saphira returned from her hunting trip, but wasn't expecting to find what she did, waiting for her in the living room.

"_So, that is what you've been working on all day."_

"How does it look, Arya helped me with summoning the crystals, and sowing the pieces together, everything else I did."

Saphira leaned her head down and nudged the saddle several times before examining it. It resembled more of a pad then a saddle. But then again, if it was a saddle, then it would throw off her balance, there were also foot pegs and hand grips on the top of the saddle. From their position it would put Eragon in a lying position, effectively decreasing drag.

"_It looks well-constructed Eragon, and well designed as well. But what are these things on the straps?"_

"Those Saphira are focus crystals. When active it will shroud your underside in a protective energy."

"_Well then, as you humans say. How about we give it its maiden voyage?"_

Eragon smiled as he saddled Saphira, and made the connection between a ship setting sail for the first time, and Saphira flying with the saddle for the first time. It was actually a very witty response.

But in all honesty, he was beyond excited to be riding on Saphira again; there was something about flying with her that gave him immense satisfaction, the experience has no equal.

It didn't take long for Eragon to finish strapping the saddle to Saphira, before getting on her he examined the crystals, then the main one that rested in the middle strap on Saphiras chest. After making sure the connections on the main crystal lined up, he got on her back, and settled comfortably one the saddle.

When Saphira got out side Eragon did the first test with the shield by flipping a small switch on the saddle, Eragon waited expectantly as the focus crystal took on a slight glimmer; a moment later they produced a fine layer of blue energy that slowly splayed its self over Saphira's underside before disappearing.

Satisfied the shield was working properly Eragon gripped the hand grips and braced as Saphira bugled with excitement, right before hurtling them into the sky, spiraling all the way into the air, where she transitioned into a loop before leveling out.

"_I always wondered what it would be like to have you ride me Eragon."_

"_Now we're the master of both land and air Saphira, while apart we are deadly, together we are unstoppable!"_

Saphira roared her affirmation to the sky before entering another set of acrobatics as her joy took over. After several moments she leveled back out and glided in the setting sun.

"_I have never been happier Eragon, not only because we're flying together, but also because we have been reunited yet again."_

"_I couldn't agree more, Saphira; I have never been around any one that makes me as happy, as I am with you."_

"_What about Arya, you two seem close?"_

"_Arya is an elf, and even though we are friends she doesn't understand me like you do. You know what it means to be a warrior, a hunter of men, but you also know of the pleasures of a sun rise, and the marvels of excitement. Elves squander their days away, finding the smallest of things to keep their interest. I could never be like that, in many ways I am more like you, than I am a human." _

"_You do have the personality of a dragon Eragon, along the muscle structure, and attitude."_

Saphira tried to stop herself from saying that but it slipped, she didn't want Eragon to know that she found him attractive.

"_Why thank you Saphira, it took me many years to get the way I am now."_

This wasn't the answer she was expecting, she would have thought he would have been at least slightly disturbed, but she didn't complain. Eragon was a proud man, not only of his accomplishments, but also of his body and mind. His open answer also gave her a question that she had set aside until now.

"_Eragon, earlier, after we had our mid-day nap, you called me a beautiful Dragoness, did you mean that, or were you being nice?"_

Eragon didn't know how he should respond to this. He did fond Saphira beautiful, but he wasn't sure how she meant the question. He decided to tell her but be cautious about it.

"_I meant what I said Saphira, You truly are beautiful, I know that it might be weird for me to find you beautiful, but why wouldn't I?"_

"_You don't know how happy that makes me Eragon, my entire life from the point I ran away was spent avoiding humans, and every time one found me they creamed Demon, or some foul name. Not one took the time to see me for what I am."_

"_That was then Saphira, and if anyone calls you a demon or foul name I will personally see to it they don't do so again."_

"_Thank you Eragon, for everything."_

"_Of course Saphira, and I want you to know, no matter what happens I will always be there for you."_

Saphira felt Eragon place his hand on her neck, but unlike before, his touch now spoke more than of comfort, it spoke of his friend ship as well. Never had Saphira thought a simple touch could contain this much emotion. As Saphira thought about Eragon she started to feel a strange sensation form in her chest, it was warm, but intense, gently yet bold.

What was it, she never felt anything like it before, similar, but never this intense, then she realized her thoughts about Eragon were causing the sensations. Confused on the meaning she concentrated on flying.

Eragon and Saphira flew for what seemed like hours, lost in the pleasure of each other's company; neither of them truly said how much they missed each other for it seemed inappropriate, so settled on connecting their minds together. In the past day their bond had grown and intensified.

It was no longer just feelings, it was now minor thoughts and emotions, and eragon could only imagine this is what a rider and dragon feel. Eragon could feel Saphira's thoughts and emotions just as much as she felt his. It was sometime around mid night when Eragon yawned with exhaustion.

"_It is late Eragon, we should return."_

Eragon thought for several moments before coming to a decision.

"_Saphira, how about we camp out tonight."_

"_Are you sure Eragon?"_

"_Absolutely"_

Saphira scanned the forest bellow for a descent clearing to land in. Only a moment or two passed before she angled down and began her descent to a small clearing. Once she landed Eragon hopped off and almost fell over thanks to his sleeping legs, but had Saphira saw this and caught him with her head.

"Thanks"

Eragon gently stood back up and stretched several times before settling down next to Saphira, this time however she laid her wing out under him as he slid against her belly, and used her leg as a pillow, she then laid her other leg over him, wrapping him in an embrace of sorts, before draping her other wing over him, sealing him off from the outside world, and bringing him into her own.

"_Good night Saphira"_

"_Good night Eragon, may you sleep well, and have pleasant dreams."_

The warm heat generated by Saphira's belly combined with the steady rise and fall of her chest lulled Eragon in a sense of self peace, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt at peace. These were the last thoughts that went through his mind before falling asleep.

At first, when Saphira woke up her heart sank, as she realized that she was outside in the warm morning sun. But her fear disappeared as she realized that she was still holding onto Eragon, Eragon, the one who saved her life and gave her a home, and now who shares her heart.

Saphira lifted her wings to expose Eragon the warm light, after several minutes of waiting and watching him sleep peacefully with in her grasp she started to purr, hoping the soft vibrations from her belly combined with the musical tone of her voice would wake him

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your voice is?"

Eragon as groggily as he rose from his stupor that was sleep. Saphira's purr increased as she leaned over and nuzzled him gently, a show of her appreciation.

"_No, but that doesn't matter, only that you find it beautiful."_

Eragon yawned lazily and opened his eyes to look around the clearing and sighed gently as he moved himself closer against Saphira's warm belly and placed his hands over her foreleg the hung over his chest.

"_I suppose we should be heading back soon?"_

"_Probably, but then again Saphira, I can't remember the last time I laid down to relax."_

"_Oh, is that what we're doing, relaxing?"_

"_Absolutely, I deserve the chance to relax, and there's no one besides you I would rather do it with."_

Saphira thought for several minutes, Eragon does deserve the opportunity, she's seen his memories multiple times and even though he won't admit it, the Varden does owe their success to him. Saphira decided to agree with him so she laid her head back down, but this time closer, as they relaxed, staring at each other, Saphira remembered something he asked earlier.

"_Eragon, you mentioned before at how you were sorry that there was never any one for me. But I never asked if there was anyone you loved." _

Eragon chuckled slightly at the question; he saw that it confused Saphira slightly so he clarified.

"Not long after joining the Varden I started to fall in love with Arya, for days and night when I wasn't training I would woo after her. I nearly broke the elves trust in me and destroyed our friend ship. But what I felt wasn't love, it was my adolescent emotions; I apologized to the elves and made amends with Arya. Since then I have not found someone to share my emotions."

"_Don't lose hope Eragon, something I've learned is, fate isn't without a sense of humor, there is someone out there for us Eragon, the person could be right underneath our noses and we wouldn't even know it until the time is right."_

"_Until then we have each other, let's focus on that until such a time arrives."_

Eragon and Saphira then spent the next hour or so just talking and being happy, a new experience for the bother of them, the only time Saphira had to relax was when she was at her cave. But she hardly spent any time there for the fear of it being discovered, and this was new to Eragon for he had spent his entire life working and engrossed in some sort of activity that required his focus and attention.

Sometime around early noon, or very late morning Eragon and Saphira decided to return home. Much like the night before Eragon deeply enjoyed ridding with Saphira so even though she almost through him off by accident twice, with some sort of stunt that required every bit of his strength to hold on, he still had a great time.

By the time they arrived back at Eragon's it was already noon time. After they entered his house, Eragon saw a note from Arya sitting on the table. Saphira walked up and sat on her haunches as he read the letter, she waited patiently until he lowered it back to the table.

"_What did she say?"_

"She left for Ellesmera last night; there were things that required her attention so she left early."

Saphira watched as he walked away from the note and into the kitchen to get something to eat, she was still full from her previous hunting trip so curled up next to the table as he ate his lunch.

"_So Eragon, when you're not working what do you do?"_

"Usually I would tinker around in the work shop, or I would exorcise by going for a run through the mountains."

"_What do you plan on doing today?"_

"Today? Today we go and see Roran and Garow."

Saphira perked her head up at the mention of his uncle and cousin, at first they were hesitant about having her around but soon they warmed up to her and treated her as if she had always lived with them.

"_When do we leave?"_

"I thought you might like that. Let me finish, then we can leave."

Eragon was just about finished with his food when he noticed Saphira tense and start trembling.

"Saphira, what's wrong!"

He asked wordily as he felt her pain, but she didn't answer. Several moments went by before Saphira regained herself and looked around, and was a little surprised to find Eragon crouched down next to her with his hand on her head.

"What was that about?"

Saphira regarded him for several moments, he just spoke to her in a tone that she never heard before, it was a tone mixed with concern, fear, regret, and comfort. Then she realized that she left before the tremor's started.

"_I'm sorry Eragon, every so often my old injuries act up."_

Saphira laid her head down to rest and recatch her breath, but then she felt something that she forgot entirely about, Eragon started to massage her wing, just like he used to do when she was younger. Saphira relaxed as Eragon concentrated around her joint, where he had popped her wing back into place, before slowly moving down her wing to where the fracture used to be. She had forgotten how good it felt and how quickly it relieved her pain and soreness, but unlike before Eragon took much more time, not only help dispel the pain, but also to relax her, by the time Eragon finished all of Saphira's pain had completely vanished, she opened her eyes and stared at Eragon contently.

"There, how's that?"

"_You haven't lost your touch Eragon, literally, thank you."_

Eragon placed his hand back on her head.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Saphira, and I only wished I could have done more to help your body to recover properly."

"_Don't Eragon; if not for you I would have died that day, what you did for me was more than enough. I never told you this but as I laid there, feeling my strength leave me, I prayed to my ancestors for assistance, I never expected them to answer, but out of nowhere I felt your hand upon me, and when I opened my eyes I thought they tricked me, by sending death. But you regarded me with a look that I never saw before. It was kind and gentle. But mainly reassuring, you gave me the strength to hold one, and when I woke resting by the fire, laying on your clothes and wrapped in bandages I was deeply confused. Within the few weeks of my hatching, not one human ever treated me with the tender affection and gentle treatment, as you did, and I knew right then that my ancestors answered my prayers."_

Eragon didn't say anything as he felt a similar feeling bloom in his chest, he knew from experience with Arya that it was love but unlike before this was a love he never felt before. It was bolder, deeper; he could feel its tendrils reaching their way into his soul and knew that this was a true love. He leaned his head down and kissed Saphira on her head before placing his palm where he just kissed her.

"Finding you Saphira was the best thing that ever happened to me, the happiness that I received from being with you cannot be compared on any level. Devin interventions or not, finding you was and still is a blessing."

"_Eragon, I don't know how to ask this or what it is, but whenever I think about you or when every you say something like that to me I get this strange feeling in my chest."_

Eragon pulled his hand back and looked at her curiously, could she share his feelings, could she also love him. Eragon, unsure, opened his mind to her and allowed his feelings of love to wash over her.

"Are these the feelings you have Saphira?"

"_Yes, exactly like that, but what is it?"_

"It is love Saphira."

Eragon said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"_Love, but how, why. You shared the same feelings with me."_

"Yes Saphira, Love is something you feel towards someone you want to spend the rest of your life with; humans know them as wives, as Dragons know them as mates."

"_Eragon, why would you? I'm a dragon, why would you ever love me?"_

"_You may be a dragon Saphira, but you are much more than that to me. I love you Saphira, nothing will ever change that."_

Saphira felt her love return in force, she has loved Eragon for a while now, even before she left, but never knew what it meant. She loves him, but more importantly he loves her, perhaps she will have a mate, so what if he's not a dragon, as long as he loves her as she loves him, she doesn't care.

Saphira leaned her head up so that her head was level with his, she didn't do anything but stare into his oh so familiar eyes, but unlike before his eyes now glowed with his passion for her, his love, and affection, his stare was overwhelming. Eragon waited several moments before taking Saphira's head in his hands and kissing her on her snout and flooding her with his affection.

Saphira didn't know how to respond, her mind told her to kiss him back, but her body was frozen with joy and excitement, it took her several moments before she managed to get Eragon to lean on his back while she started nuzzling his chest and face, Saphira laid down right next to him, and continued her affection.

"_I love you Eragon, thank you for everything."_

Eragon didn't respond with words but he took her head and kissed her again, causing her to enter another wave of affectionate nuzzling.

"I think Garow and Roran can wait until tomorrow."

When Saphira heard him say this she got a new idea but didn't know if Eragon was ready for it, but she would find out sooner or later.

"_If that's the case then why don't we get more….comfortable, say, upstairs?"_

"Are you sure that's a wise idea? You're a dragon, and well, I'm much smaller than you."

"_Don't be nervous Eragon, I promise, that I will be gentle."_

Even with Saphira's reassurance he still felt unease about the idea of mating. Too many things could go wrong, in every way that he held dear. But here was something about her that he found deeply attractive.

"Saphira, how will this work."

"_Are you unfamiliar with the motions of mat…."_

"Not that, I mean how would this work, you and me?"

Eragon could see that this question hurt her, immediately he clarified.

"I love you Saphira, but what if we are unable to reproduce?"

"_I don't care about that Eragon, I love you, and in order for use to be mates, we must mate, if you love me, then why so nervous?"_

The question stung Eragons pride, he knew she was right. But why was he so nervous about it, finally Eragon swallowed his trepidation and rose to his feet. Saphira watched as he walked to the door way, but stopped and looked back to her. When Saphira looked into his eyes she knew what he had in mind, and immediately followed after him.

At first Saphira was confused why she was holding Eragon, and why he was also naked, but then all the previous day's memories came flawing back to her.

She remembered how much she loves him, and how he declared his love for her by taking her as his mate. Yes she may have started it, but Eragon ended it. She doesn't know how large male humans are but any male that can satisfy a dragon like he did last night, must be above average.

But to top it all of his stamina was unbelievable, she could tell that at first he was hesitant but after a little encouraging, he fell into a stride, and eventually making her climax three times before coming to a climax of his own. Saphira gave Eragon a loving lick on his cheek as she felt the warm tingling sensation in her lower belly, a clear reminder of last night and a hop for a family, she wasn't expecting for them to be able to reproduce.

They weren't even the same species, although there was one part of her that was hoping that they would be able to. Saphira started to hum gently in her throat, but instead of a continuous note, she started to change them in pitch and rhythm, the humans call it singing. As Saphira hummed her melody, Eragon started as well, and to her surprise, kept pace and rhythm with her perfectly. Saphira continued to sing for several more minutes with Eragon until the song was over.

Saphira now felt something between them, something that wasn't there before; she could feel how happy and content Eragon was at sleeping with her. She realized that their bond has deepened yet again, before, they were able to send their feelings to each other, now their feelings flow openly between them, just on their own accord.

Eragon sensed Saphira's love emanating from her, it was a new feeling that he found deeply pleasant. As Eragon came out of his sleep, Saphira loosened her grip on Eragon so that he had the room to stretch his fatigued muscles.

"_How's my beautiful mate this morning?"_

Mate, he called her mate, yes she knew that she was his mate as much as he was hers, but hearing him say that sent ripples of joy down her spine. Saphira responded by licking his neck and cheek before nuzzling him with her cheek.

"_She's beyond happy."_

Saphira said in a passionate tone. Eragon turned his head over so that he was looking in one of her Sapphire eyes before he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, Saphira responded by giving him a lick on his neck.

"_Words can never describe how happy I am Eragon, how happy you made me. For the longest of time I feared that I would e without a mate forever, but when I saw you sprint down that hill and stop in front of me, the thirst for blood in your eyes, the anger you felt towards those men. But when you demonstrated your true nature by letting the last man live, well I didn't realize it then, but that was when I started to realize what love is, my love for you."_

"You know, Alagaisia should owe its freedom to you."

"_And how do you figure that?"_

"It was you who gave me inspiration to fight; it was the thought of you living in a land ruled by Galbatorix that gave me my determination. Everything I am, is a construct of you."

"_In that case my warrior mate, what shall we do today? I'm sure you don't plan on lying around all day." _

"No your right, I thought of a new idea. Whenever I fire my weapon a burst of blue energy erupts from the barrel, this energy is extremely hot, there is also a large recoil.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"I was thinking, that there might be a way to focus energy, in a similar way, to how my weapon produce that energy beam, in a way that would allow for a continues beam, this continues beam would give off force, in the form of heat. Could then use this force to achieve lift."

"_So you plan on using energy to fly? But what about the forces exerted on your body during flight, a dragon has hard scales covering their entire body to negate these forces."_

"Then why don't I do that?"

"_Do what now?"_

"Cover my body in in a protective suit of armor, I will make it encompasses my entire body. I can also use my knowledge in mechanical engineering, to use gears and levers to move the main joints. This way I can comfortably wear the armor without tiring.

"_But how will you move it? You will require power to produce the heat that will allow you to fly."_

"I can come up with a power source based on the energy transfer design of my weapon."

"_And when do you want to get started on this?"_

Eragon could sense that Saphira wanted to relax some more, but he has grown out of that habit. Saphira allowed Eragon to get up and walk over to his closet. She is beyond blessed to have such a strong, powerful, wise, and above else, smart mate. Smarter than anyone else alive, Saphira continued thinking of all the traits that made Eragon great and attempted to think of his flaws, she found a few flaws, but they seemed inconsequential to everything else about him.

It wasn't long until Eragon stepped back out of the closet fully dressed and butting the last button on his dark olive green tunic. Saphira got up and followed him closely as he left their room and walked down the stairs to the living room, Saphira curled up in front of the fire place as Eragon opened it , she watched as he went in and grabbed several pieces of parchment, a quill, ink, and a small flat stick that he called a ruler.

He then left the workshop and took a seat at the coffee table. Saphira noticed the fire place close again, and there were several logs piled next to the fire place. Saphira then used her claws to grip and toss several logs into the fire place, one by one, before lighting it with a burst of blue energy.

Eragon marveled at it, it resembled nothing like fire, but instead, that of plasma, the purest form of fire. Eragon chuckled slightly as he set to work with his design. Eragon was sitting cross legged at the coffee table so Saphira had a good line of sight to what he was doing from where she laid next to him.

She watched with awe at the speed he designed the first piece, it was the left arm of the armor, this took him the least amount of time. But then he made diagrams of every piece of armor that made up the one arm, after that he started using his ruler to measure his arm and write down numbers with lines connecting to each end of each piece of metal. Eragon could feel her curiosity and wonder at the strange lines and numbers, he loved this new feeling of closeness they had, and the fact that he could sense everything she was feeling.

"These are dimensions Saphira, without dimensions, I would have no way to know how large to make this, so it would fit properly.'

She then watched as he started to add hooks and what he called levers to each individual piece of armor, then arrows, signaling which way the levers are meant to turn, some of them where meant to move up, while others where meant to move either around, or slide back. Saphira watched as he added more and more of these arrow icons and it was only when he finished she realized what they meant.

"_Will this really do what you're expecting it to Eragon?"_

"Yes Saphira, the quickest way is to have the armor open up. The entire armor will reshape itself, to allow the wearer, in this case me, to easily step into it and have it close up around me."

"_Now I'm all that much more intrigued Eragon."_

Eragon then moved the completed schematic over to the side as he began working on the other one, this time it was a chest piece, but without the arms. Saphira watched as he added gears to the shoulders and armpits, she knew that these would allow Eragon to move the metal arm op and down while the levers would not only allow for easy accessibility but also to control the fine movements.

he watched as he made a circle in the middle of the chest of armor and made several rectangles surrounding the circle then he drew lines from each rectangle and connected them into one line, then off in the corner of the parchment he drew a circle and made a spiral, but she remembered what he told her about his gun and how he was able to use a spring to increase its energy.

She knew that these springs will increase the suits energy dramatically but she wondered how the energy crystal is supposed to stay in its chamber, and almost as if on cue Eragon answered, reminding her of their new link.

"These are magnets Saphira, because magnets give off their own energy field this will keep the crystal suspended, as well as help purify the energy, adding to the power output.

"_Purify, Eragon?"_

"Yes think of energy as fire. When the energy is in the crystal, it is the equivalent of fire, but when it is condensed, and purified, it is turned into the equivalent of plasma."

Saphira was glad That Eragon put it in way that she could understand, but couldn't help but be impressed with his in depth knowledge of energy manipulation, never has anyone ever lived that can understand the things he does.

She watched as he added more details to the design, he made the chest plate out of four sections, these sections from the look of things would separate out wards, before sliding back, he also made it so that the piece that would house the crystal would lock the pieces together. Eragon then spent the next few hours designing the remaining pieces of armor, finally after about three hours of drawing and measuring Eragon finished the last of his drawings.

Saphira leaned over his shoulder too look at his drawing; it was of his full suite of armor. It was slender and narrow so it would be aerodynamic; on the front she saw small gears on the sides of all his major joints, he also had views of the bottom of his boots that contained one focus crystal, with a list of names next to it with fractions. After reading the list she realized that they were elements, and the fractions told how much of each element it contained.

"Saphira, how do you feel about going to the elves?"

"_The elves Eragon?"_

"Yes, I will need the assistance of Rhunon to craft this."

"_As long as we get to sleep alone, I have no objections; also I have been curious to meet these Glaeder and Oramis characters, I have seen in your memories._

Saphira helped Eragon stand by allowing him to lean on her head; hours of sitting in the same position caused Eragon's legs to fall asleep. After a few moments when feeling returned to his limbs Eragon went into his workshop and put his drawings in a satchel before retrieving his Energy Cannon, the name he gave his weapon, and Saphira's saddle. After strapping it to her back and making sure his sword was secured he climbed on her back and braced as she took off, flying in the direction of Ellesmera.


	4. Iorn Man

"_So Eragon, how far do we have to travel?"_

"_First we have to make it through the spine, after that we continue north till we reach the forests of Du Weldon Varden."_

"_Is that so, you know I could fly that in about four hours."_

"_I'm sure you could love, but the elves can be…..difficult, to deal with, let's not rush it too much."_

Saphira examined his memories from his time with the elves and found that they acted with an ego that no other race had, except for the dragons of course. But as Saphira examined them, she felt Eragon grow hesitant and realized he was nervous for bringing Saphira to them.

It became apparent that the elves care for dragons like deities, the way they treat Glaeder is a prime example, now she knows why he and Oramis prefers their solitude. Saphira realized that Eragon's biggest fear was of what they might do if they found out he and her where mates.

"_If they know any better, then they won't try anything. Or I will show them what an angered dragoness is capable of." _

"_I know you will, but that doesn't mean they won't try. When we enter the forest keep your mind shielded from everything except me, and if they talk to you don't use words but feelings and emotions, I don't want to give them any reason to suspect we're mates."_

"_Alright Eragon, I trust you, what about friendly gestures?"_

"_Just not too friendly alright, at least when we're in public."_

"_Very well, but when we're alone I will let my emotions run free."_

"_Just not too free, again I don't want to give them any reason to suspect we're mates, and I think a dragon roaring from pleasure in the middle of the night, is a dead give a way."_

"_Hmm, fine, but when we leave we will make up for time lost."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing."_

Saphira was slightly surprised to hear his suggestive tone but only growled in satisfaction as she saw what he was thinking. She was glad that Eragon was taking to being mates well; Saphira had been worried that Eragon would accept her fully as his mate; she knew how humans acted towards the other races, but her fears were groundless as she felt Eragon joy at being with her.

The day passed easily for Eragon and Saphira, Eragon had kept himself pinned to Saphira's back all day so that he would reduce her drag and allowed for a more comfortable flight. He was glad that he did, the sun was just getting ready to set when the mountainous terrain gave way to flat Forests, they had just entered the Forests of Du Weldon Varden.

Saphira found a clearing several leagues within the forest and circled down so Eragon could make camp. Saphira sensed Eragon's hungry and had to admit she was as well, so while Eragon gathered fire wood she flew off in search of food. As Saphira flew in search of a dear she noticed that she could still feel Eragon, as if he was still right next to her, even though she was several leagues away.

"_Eragon, are you there?"_

"_Yes Saphira, what is it?"_

"_Our bond has grown again, even though I am more than five leagues away, I can still feel your mind."_

"_I was wondering about that, I also felt yours, but I thought you were searching nearby."_

Eragon continued gathering wood as he felt Saphira search for food, it was a new experience, having someone share your mind with you, but Eragon loved it, he loved knowing Saphira was with him, knowing she was safe, and just having her close. Now he knows why the riders of old loved their dragons so much, to have someone who cares for you so much, to share your mind and heart was something he could never have imagined until now.

Even now he could feel Saphira's love for him and the joy she sent to him, he responded by sending her his love as well. Eragon would never have suspected that he would ever find someone that he loves as much as Saphira. Not after the time he spent with the Varden, the tens of thousands he killed, the hundreds of missions he went on.

Eragon felt Saphira radiate joy, appreciation, and gratitude to him, as she felt his thoughts; they both agreed unspoken unspoken consent, to hide nothing from each other, they kept their minds completely open to each other.

Eragon had managed to get a fire going and was attending it when he felt Saphira begin her return trip. When Saphira landed in the clearing, Eragon noticed that she was carrying a large plump buck. She dropped it off to the side, when she sent him a mental thought that told him to cut off two chunks of meat from its hide. After cutting the meat from the animal's corpse, Eragon put them on a stick, and start cooking it.

While Eragon's food cooked, Saphira started eating her meal. Eragon didn't pay much attention to it, he had already witnessed enough gore and didn't find any interest in it. Instead he allowed himself to get entranced with the dancing flames of the fire; there was something mystical, about how the flames flickered into the air that he found relaxing.

In fact, several of his ideas actually came out of watching the fire; while his meat cooked Eragon realized Saphira had finished her meal and laid down behind him, allowing him to brace himself against her belly. Saphira noticed Eragons mind had grown still, she knew, better than most at just how much killing he had done, but he didn't let it affect him. Instead of dwelling on things he couldn't change he allowed his mind to get distracted by the things he could change.

His wisdom is great, not many people can do the things he can. Eragon was entranced by the fire to the point of forgetting about his meat, and only remembered it when Saphira nudged him several times. He quickly removed it, and was thankful Saphira alerted him before it was burnt. Saphira acknowledged his thought and continued to watch the fire as Eragon ate his food; neither of them spoke; instead, they allowed their pleasure at being in each other's company to fill their minds.

After Eragon finished his meal he laid his head down with Saphira, who this time laid her head down next to his before draping her wing over them both and lulled each other to sleep with feelings of comfort and happiness.

The next morning Eragon doused the coals before mounting Saphira again, and continuing their trek to Ellesmera. But Eragon knew there was something they had to do first, and decided to tell Saphira when they time came. It was some time around mid-morning when Eragon saw the field they had to land in.

"_Alright Saphira, before we enter the forest of Ellesmera we need to seek permission to enter, land in this field."_

Saphira started her slow descent but then had a question, but remembered what he asked so made sure her mind was thoroughly blocked to everything out side before speaking to Eragon.

"_If you are welcome amongst the elves then why must you seek permission to enter?"_

"_It is the polite thing to do."_

Saphira remembered his memories from his time spent amongst them and how their society revolved around courtesy. Saphira landed gently before crouching low and allowing Eragon to get off and followed slightly behind him as he walked forward a few feet before stopping. He waited for several minutes looking along the tree line, Saphira wondered what he was doing but then she noticed two figures dressed in white appear out of the tree line.

Eragon then reached into his tunic and removed an amulet that he held up, they seemed to recognize the symbol, because their facial expressions softened and they started to approach. When they were a few feet in front of him they stopped and he spoke in their ancient language, being a dragon, Saphira already had a full vocabulary of the language so knew that it was some sort of greeting.

After he greeted them and they responded he spoke to them in a kind, yet stern tone, a tone that spoke of his status and respect not only towards them but also himself.

"My friend and I request permission to enter your city."

The two elves looked Saphira over several times before returning their attention to Eragon.

"Eragon, where did you find her, we thought the Elder Breed had gone extinct."

"You can say Saphira and I have a history together, there will be time later for a full story, but for now we wish to meet with the Morning Sage."

Saphira saw recognition flash in their faces before they hid it again.

"Very well Eragon, friend of the elves, you and Saphira have permission to enter our great city."

Eragon bowed his thanks to them as they did the same before he climbed back on Saphira, and braced as she leapt into the air. She waited until they were a few leagues past the field before she shielded her mind and spoke.

"_The Elder Breed, Eragon?"_

"_The Elves have a legend; it speaks of a dragon race that is more cunning and dangerous than any other dragon. It's said that the Elder Breed, are the guardians of the dragon race. Whenever the land is imbalanced, your ancestors would send forth an Elder Dragon, to help correct the balance between good and evil."_

"_And you knew what I was?"_

"_I had a feeling, but it matters not to me what you might be, or even the legends that are associated with you. I only care about who you are." _

Eragon felt Saphira radiate satisfaction towards his answer, they then proceeded to pass the time by exchanging feelings of love and comfort. Saphira glided along at a speed that only she was able to do so it wasn't more than two hours later when she noticed a large cliff, but more importantly she noticed the huge golden Dragon called Glaeder.

Saphira began to slow herself as she approached the cliffs; the wind rushing past her wings was enough to wake Glaeder, who raised his head and looked at her confused, Glaeder watched as she came to a landing then as Eragon picked his head up and combed his hair back before slipping off her back. Eragon adjusted his pack and his slung Energy Cannon before he noticed Oramis was already siting at the table, but slowly stood as Eragon approached him.

"Ah, Eragon, it is good to see you again. I assume that this is your friend you told us so much about?"

"Oramis, Glaeder, allow me to introduce you to my old friend, Saphira."

Eragon felt a questioning thought from her and told her it was alright to speak, but only to them, no one else.

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Oramis, and you as well Glaeder. Eragon has showed me much, of the two of you."_

"And you as well Saphira, it brings joy to my heart to see that another dragon still lives."

Glaeder snorted in agreement.

"_Yes it is indeed joyful to see you alive and well. The world is no longer friendly to young dragons."_

Eragon followed Oramis back to the table where he took a seat next him and placed his weapon on the table. Oramis began examining the weapon as Saphira went over and continued her converse with Glaeder. But something he didn't expect was to be able to sense Glaeder's mind through his bond with Saphira, as the two spoke.

Eragon quickly blocked the dragons mind, and hid his, but Eragon knew that Glaeder sensed his presence, and knew that eventually he would have to explain the reason for it.

"Eragon, what have you created?"

Eragon undid the top of his weapon so that Oramis could look inside it.

"Eragon, how did you accomplish this, and how does it work?"

"I managed to harness the power of magic Oramis, Magic is energy, and you know how energy interacts with metal, by focusing that energy, I found a way to transfer it's raw power into the end of the bolt."

Eragon then took his weapon and closed the lid before dialing it down to its lowest setting, at that point he took aim at a tree and fired, there was an electrical thud as a beam of light appeared out of the barrel of the gun and a bolt appeared where Eragon had aimed, lodged into the tree.

"Amazing Eragon and what was that lever on the side?"

"It's to control the power transferred into the bolt. When energy is passed through a spring, its power is magnified, depending on how tightly the spring is coiled, increases the power generated."

Eragon felt a worried thought from Saphira and turned around to see Glaeder watching him curiously.

"And how are you today Glaeder?"

Glaeder didn't answer him at first but leaned his head down and sniffed him before moving his head back over towards Saphira and smelling her as well.

"_Eragon, I'm sure I already know this answer, but might you tell me why your scent is all over Saphira, and I mean all of her, not just her back."_

Eragon managed to keep a calm composed expression, and attempted to gleam any hint of information from the dragons thoughts, but unfortunately his mind was well guarded, and was only open enough to allow speech.

"_Why don't you tell me what you think?"_

"_Because it is not my place, as her mate it is you who should be the one to confirm it."_

When Eragon heard this he lost some of his composure and his eyes widened slightly as he gulped, but it was just enough for Glaeder to realize that indeed they were mates.

"_I thought as much, and from the smell of it, I would say quit recently."_

"_I don't want the elves to know, I know how they act towards dragons, and even more so to the Elder Breed. Who knows what they might do if they find out Saphira and I are mates."_

"A wise decision Eragon."

Eragon flinch slightly when he heard Oramis speak, he wasn't sure how he would react. Oramis was one of the wisest elves still alive but he was still an elf and Eragon had no idea how he would react.

"Don't worry Eragon, you secret is safe and will remain with us."

Eragon couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when he heard Oramises words.

"Thank you Oramis, it relieves me to hear you say that."

"I understand Eragon, but you should be so afraid, you are not the first to become mates with a dragon. It has happened may times before, but it was always with a rider and their dragon, never between a wild dragon and a human."

"About that, the bond I asked you about before, the one created between Saphira and I when I helped her, it has grown."

"To what extent?"

"It feels like we share the same mind, I can feel everything she thinks about and feels, and she feels the same with me, last night I felt her in my mind as clearly as if she was right next to me, but she was over three leagues away hunting for food. I don't know what it's like to be bonded, like you and Glaeder, but, if it is anything like what Saphira and I share."

Eragon glanced over to Saphira and smiled.

"I have never felt anything so wonderful Oramis."

After watching Saphira for several moments Eragon returned his attention to Oramis who was obviously deep in thought and conversation with Glaeder.

"_What do you think they're talking about?"_

"_You're guessing is as good as mine. Glaeder has his mind blocked to me."_

Eragon nodded to Saphira's words, and ended up waiting several moments, before Oramis returned his attention to him.

"Eragon, would you allow Glaeder to examine you mind to see this bond of yours, you may keep any memories you want hidden but leave you bond with Saphira open?"

Eragon glanced at Saphira then Glaeder before nodding. Eragon then hid all his private memories before expanding his mind to Glaeder. Eragon felt the golden dragon enter his mind and begin searching his memories for his bond, but was Surprised to find that everywhere he looked, there was some small of Eragon connected with Saphira. After he examined Saphira as well he retreated from Eragon's mind and snorted with surprise.

"_It's nothing like I've ever seen Oramis, they are bonded, but in a way that's deeper and fuller than any riders. a rider and dragon have their souls and mind bonded, but with these two, a bond had formed not only between their minds and souls, but also their hearts."_

"_Glaeder, what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying Oramis, the bond we share has naturally formed between Eragon and Saphira, but unlike ours, their hearts are also bonded, this is what gives them their deep sense of love."_

Oramis thought long and hard for several minutes before returning to Eragon.

"Why have you come here Eragon? I know you all too well, and you would not have come here only to catch up on old times."

"No your right, the main reason for my coming here is this."

Eragon reached into his bag and pulled out the small stack of parchments that contained his designs, he handed them, to Oramis and saw as his eyes light up as he saw the first page, also the page that had the rendering of the power armor. Eragon sat back as Oramis looked at each schematic with vigor. When he was finished with them he set them on the table and sighed.

"Eragon, nothing like this has ever been attempted, let alone thought of. But if you do succeed in creating it, it will be, without a doubt, your best invention yet. How do you plan on powering it?"

"I explained it like this to Saphira. Energy gives off heat, much like fire does. I have come up with a material alloy that will transform the energy into heat, when shaped properly this crystal will focus the heat and provide the thrust needed to achieve lift."

Oramis picked up the parchment and read the materials listed next to the lens in the bottom of the boot.

"So you have come here to seek the help of Rhunon."

"Yes, even though I have extensive knowledge in metal working, I will still require help, and Rhunon is the only smith alive capable of helping me with this project."

"Very well Eragon, perhaps you should go find her, Glaeder and I have things to discuss."

Eragon and Saphira bid them their farewells before taking flight, angling towards Ellesmera. Eragon knew that Oramis would be talking about them but he didn't have time to think about that, he had to concentrate on what they're about to get pulled into, and what Saphira needed to do to prepare.

Saphira saw these thought from Eragon and started to do as he asked, when they started their descent to the city, she started to construct barriers around her mind, blocking everyone except Eragon.

A large group of elves congregated around the clearing, eager to see who this new dragon was. When Saphira landed she saw many of their faces light up with surprise as Eragon dismounted her. Eragon turned to face queen Islanzadi who appeared from within the castle to greet him, he initiated the greeting.

"Eragon, it is good to see you again."

"And you as well your majesty. Allow me to introduce you to Saphira, she is an old friend."

Saphira stepped forward and eyed Islanzadi for several moments before sending her a thought of approval and acceptance.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Saphira, Eragon has told me of how he once helped a dragon hatchling, and I must admit, I never truly believed him until now."

Saphira sent her a feeling of humor, with a touch of irritation at her last comment, before returning to Eragons side. Islanzadi ignored it as she continued.

"Now Eragon, what do we owe for the pleasure of your visit?"

"I am here to work With Rhunon; I have a new project that I require her assistance with."

"As you know Eragon, you are always welcome here, and Saphira as well. You may have the dragon hold for as long as you stay here."

Eragon bowed graciously as Islanzadi started to walk away, he then sent Saphira a thought to prepare herself, not a moment after the doors closed all the elves swarmed them, asking Eragon of his travels, where did Saphira come from, what was he making this time, Saphira was no exception. She had to fight her way out of the mob of elves who kept asking where she remained hidden, and why she never revealed herself until now.

It was only when her tail was stepped on for the third time, was when she sent them away with a deep growl of anger, followed by feelings of irritation. Saphira remained snarling as the elves dissipated; She kept her irritated glare as she walked with Eragon.

"_You weren't kidding when you said to prepare. That was nothing like I ever experienced. I think I prefer your race Eragon."_

"_Be careful what you say Saphira, they will get used to you and then give you your space, but humans will always be afraid of you until we can prove to them you're friendly."_

"_I don't know, there's something about this place that makes me uneasy."_

"_It's their society, everything is based around courtesy. Although think you'll like Rhunon, she is over three hundred years old and was alive during the war between the dragons and elves."_

"_Wait, there was a war between my race and the elves?"_

"_Yes, it was a long and gruesome war, both sides lost many."_

"_How did it start?"_

"_I don't know, I am not an elf or a rider, so they never showed me too much of their history."_

Saphira stopped with Eragon in front of a large hollowed out tree, inside there were several forges, multiple anvils and over a dozen benches, each with its own assortment of tools. Saphira watched As Eragon walked forward several yard but stopped, not far from an old woman who was hammering a piece of metal.

"How is my young apprentice today?"

"I am fine Rhunon, I have a new design that I believe you will find quit…..intriguing."

Rhunon plunging the piece of metal into a vat of oil, before she turned around to face Eragon, as he opened his satchel and handed her his watched as her eyes widened and how she started to scan though the pages faster and faster, taking in everything she was seeing.

"Eragon, will this work, will it really be able to do what you designed?"

"Only if I have your assistance."

Eragon then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She opened it and started to read the different elements he had listed, including the fractions. It took her several minutes to realize what she was reading.

"Eragon, is this, what I think it is?"

"Yes, although Bright steel is only found in meteors, this recipe will create an alloy, with a similar composition, although, it may be a tad heavier."

"When do you wish to begin?"

"Now would be nice."

"Then get the forge ready while I retrieve the needed materials."

The next several hours where spent in a blur of metalworking, and forging. By the end of that day and sometime around mid night, they had managed to finish the chest piece, but Eragon still needed to add the magnets that would house the crystal.

Deciding to call it a night, or a day, depending on your point of view, Eragon wearily climbed on to Saphira's back, Saphira made their way back to the city where she angled up to the dragon hold.

When Saphira landed on the lip of the room, she walked in and saw that it was made for a dragon much larger than her. this didn't bother her though, she only walked over to the bowl shaped bed and gently deposited Eragon into it, before lying down and curling herself around him.

When Eragon woke the next morning he was greeted the sight of Saphira's head, some time during the flight back to the dragon hold he must have fallen asleep, and Saphira curled herself around him.

Smiling passionately Eragon gently stroked her scaly head until she woke up. It wasn't long until Saphira fluttered her eyes open, where she Regarded him with one of her Sapphire eyes.

Saphira then tucked her wing back and stretched vigorously as Eragon sat up. Warm sunlight filled the room, aided by the natural colors of the wood; the entire space took on a goldish glow,

"_Good morning love"_

Eragon stopped mobbing his hair with his fingers and turned his head around too look at Saphira. Her use of the human expression took him slightly by surprise, but conceded that it wasn't a bad thing, and he enjoyed being call that by her.

"_Too you as well sweetheart."_

Saphira leaned forward and gently nuzzled Eragons back as he stretched. He had always wondered what it would be like, to wake up in bed with someone he loves, someone who loves him back, not for his deeds, or for what he has become, but for who he is. Now he knows.

"_I love you Saphira, you know that right?"_

Saphira stopped her nuzzling and moved her head around to look Eragon in the eyes.

"_Of course I do, just as I love you."_

Eragon smiled again and brought Saphira in so he could kiss her on her snout. This elicited a soft hum from Saphira.

"_Let's go, unless I'm mistaken, you still have to finish your armor."_

Eragon slowly got to his feet and stretched his back as Saphira stood and made her way to the entrance, where she stopped and expected Eragon to get on the saddle, but instead he stopped and started to remove it.

"_Eragon, what are you doing?"_

"_You'll be much more comfortable without the saddle; we're not going too far so you don't need to wear it."_

Saphira watched as he undid the straps before taking it off her back and placing it next to the bowl bed. When he walked back over to her, she nuzzled him affectionately and licked his cheek. Eragon could sense her appreciation for his concern about her comfort, Eragon responded with a gently smile before climbing on her back.

The flight to Rhunon's forge was a short one, and when they arrived Eragon was slightly surprised to find the entire left arm completed and attached to the chest piece. Eragon walked up to it and examined it, he was glad to see it completed perfectly.

"You did well on the schematics Eragon; I had no trouble building it."

Eragon turned around to see her working on the right elbow gear, the half assembled right arm laid on a nearby table.

"Now Eragon, I would appreciate it if you would finish this, I need to get some rest, come and get me when you're done.

Eragon nodded as Rhunon when inside. Finishing the rest of the arm went by easily enough; he had found that Rhunon had already summoned all the needed materials, so all he needed to do was forge them into the right shapes. By the time he finished the arm, it was already mid-day, give or take a few hours.

After Eragon set the arm into place, and attached it to the chest plate, he went off to find Rhunon.

The rest of the day Eragon and Rhunon worked on the legs, Eragon figured that if they both worked on an individual leg it would save time, and indeed, it did. Sometime after late evening, when the sky started to take on its grayish color, Eragon and Rhunon finished the legs for the armor.

As Eragon attached the legs to the chest piece, Rhunon summoned the power crystal, and several powerful magnets from within the earth. Luckily, through her centuries of metalworking, she had learned the name for these magnets in the ancient language, so getting them was easy.

She took several steps back and watched as Eragon attached each magnet with precision, around the edge of the circular impression. After the magnets where installed properly, he went through and did a double check on everything as Saphira charged the energy crystal.

When he was satisfied that everything was properly installed; he went over and installed the helmet. It was a simple design, no mouthpiece, the only part of the helmet that wasn't covered, was the visor, a piece of glass that allowed him to see out, but would also prevent the wind from blinding him.

Saphira decided to help by charging the crystal for Eragon. Eragon sensed this and stopped what he was doing to bring it over to her. About an hour later the armor was complete, the last thing that was attached was the helmet, Eragon marveled at it. The entire suit of armor had a bluish green tinge to it, but Eragons favorite part was the helmet, and the custom piece of glass that acted as a visor.

Eragon exhaled deeply as he carried the faintly glowing crystal that Saphira had charged. checking to make sure that the dial on the wrist was set to low, before taking a another deep breath in anticipation.

"Here it goes."

He said excitedly before placing the crystal into the chest. Eragon waited for several moments and watched as the crystal just floated there, but all of a sudden, the crystal was engulfed in a bluish light. A moment later the light divided into separate strands as the magnets absorbed the energy.

rystal and into each of the magnets, Eragon hatched his excitement rising as the armor started to shake, then each piece started to move on its accord, just like how he designed them to. Eragon couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably as each piece separated and moved off to the side until it laid as a heap of what appeared to be random pieces of metal. Eragon gave one hesitant sigh before he stepped up and placed his feet in the boots of the armor, that had expanded as well. Eragon waited a moment again before feeling his joy burst forth again as the armor started to retake its form.

"Its working! Its working!"

He exclaimed excitedly as it closed around his legs, then the chest piece rose up and closed its self around Eragon, He also made sure to hold his arms out stretched so that it could properly encompass him. Finally he watched as the helmet closed over his face casting him into darkness, again several moments went by before he heard a loud buzzing then his visor became transparent and he could see out of it. Once this happened he saw a flash of blue light run all throughout his sui before it started to hum and the gears and levers activated.

Eragon saw the looks of awe and satisfaction on Rhunon 's face, but his visor suddenly adjusted to the dark night and he was able to clearly see all the elves gathered around the clearing. Eragon then moved his arms trough their motions and was glad to find everything worked properly and he had no difficult moving, even though his range of motion was slightly less. Eragon then connected his mind to the crystal like he planned an summoned the helmet back, the response time from the suit was amazing, not even a second after he gave the command his helmet folded up and back, exposing his head to the night air. Saphira could feel his excitement busting forth and ho he tried to quell it so h could think properly.

"So far everything is working properly. Now time to t test physical enhancements."

Eragon then crouched and sprang to his feet, as he rose to his feet he could feel the gears accelerating, launching him about eight feet into the air. As Eragon fell back to the earth he moved his legs and could feel the gears stiffen as they braced for impact. A fall of eight feet would be enough to cause a human to fall to a knee but the armor absorbed the impact only causing his knees to bend slightly.

"Perfect, everything operated as expected. Now Rhunon , I need you and the others to catch me with magic if anything should happen."

Rhunon gave a nod and he knew the others also prepared them selves, Eragon ativated his helmet again, which this time instantly turned on. Eragon then double checked his gauge to make sure it was set on low before he took his flight stance feet together and hands out to the side.

"One…." Eragon started to hear a slight humming as the suit sensed his intentions nd started to direct energy to his feet and hands.

"Two…." This time the humming turned to a slight rumble as the heat output increased.

"Three…."

Out of nowhere fire erupted from his feet and hands raising him about ten feet in the air, but it wasn't fire and more of a concentrated beam of heat. Eragon wobbled around in the air for several moments as he attempted to gain his balance while hovering. He could see the faces of shock, disbelief and envy on e elves bellow. But he didn't care about that. Eragon felt his excitement burst forth again, releasing a massive cry of excitement he shot up from where he was hovering and into the night sky, leaving a trail of light behind him. Never had Eragon ever experienced anything like this, the power off acceleration that drove him forward, the feel of the force acting upon him Eragon realized that he was travelling way to fast and that he already left Ellesmera, he quickly tilted his head back and did a flip as he slowed himself and learned how to control himself in flight. Soon Eragon spotted Rhunon 's forge, and started to circle the clearing again. After he had a few passes he slowly decreased his speed and felt himself start to descend to the forest below. But when he arrived to the tree tops he stopped circling and dropped the last forty feet, much like before the gears on his legs easily absorbed the impact. Eragon then shot back up and raised his hand to the sky as he cheered with excitement and joy. Hen out of now were all the elves that where hiding came forward, all wanting to see Eragon and congratulate him on his new feat of engineering Eragon ended up shaking hands and receaving praise and congratulations for the next our before every one stepped out of the way of Islanzadi.

"Now why did I suspect that you had something to do with the flaming bird I keep hearing about?"

"My apologies Islanzadi, Rhunon and I just finished my newest project, and I had to test it out."

"So it was you. I should be impressed Eragon, but you have already created so many things that no one ever dreamed possible."

"Thank you your majesty."

Eragon noticed a gleam in her eye as she turned around and started back of to the castle. Eragon then turned to Saphira.

"Race you."

Was al he said before closing his helmet and shooting into the air with Saphira close in suit.

"_Where are we raceing to?"_

"_The edge of Du Weldon Varden and back."_

Eragon then suddenly shot forward with a sudden burst of speed, Saphira was glad that she finally had someone to test her skills against, and by the looks of Eragon, she had her work cut out of her. Eragon joyously shot his arms out to the side and stared to spin as his excitement took over again. But he stopped and leveled out as he noticed a small icon in his visor, it was a small red square approaching a grey one. Eragon didn't know what it was, he never deigned that feature into the visor, but he realized that it was tracking Saphira as she shot past him. Deciding to figure it out later he pressed his arms against his side to make him more stream line and to increase his speed. He quicly gained on Saphira but stopped along side her and smothered her in his excitement as he spun up and over her to level out back on her opposites side.

"_How are you enjoying flying Eragon?"_

Eragon didn't respond with words but instead shot straight up, Saphira watched as he transitioned into a backwards flip and shot down before he used his speed and momentum to propel him past her at speeds even she couldn't do, as he shot pass her she heard him scream with joy and excitement. She watched as he streaked across the sky and out into the Hadarac Desert, she lost, for the first time she lost, and to a human, but even though she lost she didn't resent it, Eragon was having far too much fun from the looks of his aerial maneuvers, many of which she performed when excited. Saphira landed in the same clearing they slept in before and watched as Eragon came shooting straight down, she grew worried when he made no effort to slow himself but suddenly he shot his hands out and used the fire from his hands to not only slow him but also flip him where he landed with a clang and took a knee. Saphira could feel his excitement start to settle as he removed his helmet.

"_Well Eragon, it seems that you're the victor or little race."_

"Yes, so I am. Now, what to do with my wonderful mate."

"_Oh, since when did I agree to be your prize?"_

"_When you said that we need to make up for lost time."_

Saphira felt a familiar thought flow between them and felt her inside grow hot with anticipation as Eragon removed his armor and stepped out of it. And walked up to Saphira where he kissed her snout, radiating his joy, love, and appreciation of her.

Saphira started to feel her lust rise as Eragon moved from kissing her to gently rubbing her neck, but this time Eragon had her role onto her back where he started massaging her under belly, starting at her neck and working his way down her chest. Slowly, passionately, bust most off was the sense of intimacy she felt from him, the way his hands rubbed her belly not only relaxed her but also excited her as well, as Eragon continued his massage down past her belly she instinctively spread her legs, revealing her dragonhood to Eragon. She didn't even realize she did until she felt Eragon hands pass over her entrance, stimulating it and sent a wave of pleasure up her spine. Eragon felt her lust building and wanted this time to be just as memorable so he took off his shirt and began messaging her entrance, enticing a growl of pleasure from her every now and again, Eragon then slipped three of his fingers inside her which caused her to release a snort of surprise mixed with pleasure, Eragon smiled deviously as he slowly pushed his fingers deeper enlisting a growl of pleasure from her. Saphira knew what he was doing and only loved him all that much more for it, he was putting his own lust aside and making sure she was satisfied before they mated again. Saphira lost track of time as Eragon continued to pleasure her, sending ripples of pleasure coursing up her spin with every thrust of his fingers. She didn't know how long he was at it before she felt him slide them out sending one last tremor of pleasure up her spine, Saphira looked up panting slightly, wondering why Eragon stopped but grew excited yet again as she saw him remove his trousers and under garnets. Much like before Saphira couldn't help but marvel at Eragons size, and it was all hers, she watched eagerly as Eragon positioned himself over her and rubbed his massive man hood over her wet opening several times before plunging it in. Saphira did all she could not to roar with the pleasure she got from Eragon, but a large growl still escaped her, and just like before they lost themselves in the blissful pleasure of mating.


	5. Together Forever

The next morning Saphira was woken with the same warm feeling she had the last time Eragon and she mated. Saphira hummed her contentment as she rolled over in the morning sun, but realized something was different. Eragon, he wasn't with her, Saphira opened her eyes to confirm Eragon was gone, so was his power armor, she searched her mind and found him, Eragon could sense Saphira was distraught about not having him with her so increased his speed. Saphira combed the sky expecting to see Eragon fly in but she was surprised when she heard branches, and sticks, snapping, and rather rapidly. Saphira felt Eragons mid grow stronger until all of a sudden he burst through the underbrush and came to a sliding stop, kicking up dirt and grass as he did so. Saphira slowly looked from Eragon who was holding a deer on his shoulders, then back to the path he literally carved out of the forest, before settling back on him, he had removed his helmet and placed the deer at her feet.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"_How long have you been gone?"_

"Not long, no longer than an hour. This suits amazing Saphira, within that time I managed to return to Ellesmera and fetch our things, then I went hunting for you."

"_You didn't have to do that."_

"I know, but after last night I figured you would need the nourishment."

Eragon smiled lovingly to her before stepping back and allowing her to eat the dear. Saphira didn't realize just how hungry she was until her first bit, after that she tore at the dear with gusto. After Saphira finished she set to work cleaning her claws.

"_Well Eragon, what are our plans for today?"_

"Today, I was thinking we bring our things back home. After that I'm sure someone has work that needs to be done."

"_Sounds good, now why don't you get that saddle on me so that we can bring our things back."_

Eragon nodded reluctantly, he had this armor so that Saphira would have to be burdened with carrying him, but he also knew that he couldn't carry all the things himself. It didn't take long to saddle Saphira up and secure his satchel, and energy canon to it. After he was certain everything was secure he allowed Saphira to take off before closing his helmet and flying up next to her. Eragon allowed himself to settle into a lazy speed as he flew alongside Saphira. Saphira looked over at him and saw the joy in his eyes through his transparent visor. But then he started to think about something.

"_Saphira, I want to see just how fast this thing can go, before I was at about half power, I want to see just how fast it can go."_

"_Just be careful Eragon, if you trip at those speeds then you could hurt yourself, or worse."_

"_I will."_

Eragon then flew down and landed on the sturdy sand of the Desert, he saw Saphira continue flying but felt her watch him through his eyes. Eragon then raised his wrist and adjusted the dial from half way, to just about max. Eragon then took a running position and felt the gears ready for what was to come. Eragon inhaled then exhaled, on his exhale he pushed off, as he did he heard the sound of screeching metal as he accelerated. In a fraction of a second Eragon went from standing still to running faster than an elf ever could, in fact he could already see Saphira flying over head and from the looks of it she was not even moving but almost as if someone was rewinding time so she was moving backwards. Saphira sensed his rapid approach and only had time to make out a trail of dust shoot up as Eragon sped by under her, she watched with awe as his dust cloud continued for about two leagues before it came to a stop. Saphira increased her pace to where he stopped and saw him beneath her waving. Eragon then flew up next to her again.

"_I really need to be careful with this thing Saphira, one wrong move and I could easily be killed."_

"_I'm glad you realize that Eragon, now please promise me, never to move like that unless it is absolutely necessary."_

"_I promise Saphira. I won't do anything that causes you discomfort."_

"_I love you too Eragon."_

Their flight back home was short and uneventful. By mid-day they both landed outside their home, all seemed to be the same. Eragon walked up to the front door and entered the house after Saphira. Eragon light a fire before removing her saddle and placing it off to the side. As Saphira laid down in front of the fire Eragon removed his armor, this time it removed its self faster than before. After Eragon stepped out of it and sat down with Saphira, leaning his back against her belly as she placed her head on his lap, allowing their feelings of comfort, love and closeness to pass freely between them Eragon took to scratching the underside of Saphira's jaw, the way he knew she likes it. As Eragon stared into the fire it started to remind him of the fire that he uses to fly, then piece of dried wood caught fire instantly and Eragon saw at how it shot a fire strand up the chimney, that gave Eragon an idea, what if he creates an attachment on his back, but this attachment would produce fire, it would not only help stabilize him during flight, but it would also make it so that he could have his hands free while flying. Eragon made a note on the idea so that he could think more on it at a later time, right now he's spending time with Saphira and that's all that matters. Eragon knew she heard this thought as she growled with contentment and rubbed her head against Eragons belly and legs as she radiated more love and comfort.

The first thing Eragon realized was that Saphira still had her head on his lap, the second thing he noticed was that it was dark outside, Eragon figured that they must have fallen asleep, and Saphira was still sleeping. Eragon again gently wrapped his mind around hers and radiated his comfort until she woke up. A few moments passed before her eyes slowly opened and Eragon felt thought return to her head, she slowly picked her head up and blinked several times as she looked about the room than to Eragon. There was something about her half awake, yet still asleep expression that Eragon found breath taking, he didn't know why, but all he knew was that his love for her was raising again. Still half asleep himself he leaned in to kiss her but instead of kissing her snout his kissed her lips, Instantly Saphira's eyes shot open at the new contact but she slowly eased into it and angled them as he did. Eragon was also surprised, but he too eased in to the feeling of Saphira's slightly scaly lips against his. He never kissed her like this before because one he didn't know how she would react, and two, he didn't know if she could mimic the lips movements to kiss. But now it was more than obvious that she could.

"_Wow Eragon, why didn't we do that sooner?"_

"That's a good question."

Eragon was cut off as Saphira pressed her lips into his again, loving the feeling it gave her.

"_I love you too Saphira."_

Saphira broke the kiss and nuzzled his chest, shrouding his mind with her affection.

"_And I love you Eragon, and I will never stop loving you."_

"_And I you Saphira, you are the only person I will ever love."_

Eragon got a sudden urge to sing but it wasn't like any signing he's ever done before, it was more of an urge to hum. So Eragon gave into his desire. Saphira listened as Eragon started to hum, at first it was sort of raspy but he soon eased into it and I became clear and defined. It was an ancient dragon love song, sung by a male to his mate. But unlike other love songs this one was a promise, it was his promise that he will always love her and no other. Eragon, her Eragon was singing this song to her, Saphira listened as she felt her throat swell up with tears of joy as Eragon promised that she will always be his. As Eragon sang he felt these emotions whelm inside of her but wasn't disheartened by it, in fact, he found it motivating and continued his humming. The song went on for several minutes before Eragon slowly ended it, after he finished the song he placed his hand on Saphira's head, who laid it back on his lap as she listened to his signing.

"I love you my Saphira."

"_Eragon, o you know what that was?"_

"_It was me signing my love for you."_

"_That song represents much more than that, it is a song that male dragons sing to their mates, it's not just a love song but also a promise, a promise that they will always love them, and only them."_

"And so I shall."

Eragon finished in the ancient language.

"Now let us retire for the night, tomorrow is a new day, with new activities."

Saphira let out a content sigh as she raised her head and gave Eragon another kiss before allowing him to get up and following him up stairs to their bed room. As they walked to their room Eragon couldn't help but think of something, something that tore at his insides like a ravenous animal, he, unlike the dragons weren't immortal. He would eventually die and Saphira would have to live with that their children would have to. Eragon managed to keep these thoughts and feelings concealed from Saphira, he didn't want her worrying about it. As Eragon laid in his bed, with Saphira right beside him, he continued thinking as he couldn't sleep. The idea that he would leave, leave their family was devastating, Eragon would do anything for her, but what would he do in order to remain with her. But he remembered what she told him before, at how she prayed to her ancestors for assistance. He didn't expect them, if they were even up there, to listen to his please, but it was worth a shot, if anyone could do it, it was them. Eragon carefully snuck out of bed, and made his way out to the balcony where he took a ladder up to the roof, He would often come up here if he was troubled or needed to think, Eragon kneeled down in the middle of the roof before opening his mind and starting.

"_Ancestors of Saphira, hear my please. I love Saphira, with every once and fiber of my being, if there is any way so that we may spend the rest of our lives together please. I don't want to leave her, to have her watch as I grow old, to watch me die and knowing she can't do anything about it._" Eragon squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt tears begin to fall from them. _"I Don't care what it is, or even what it might do to me, all I care about is her happiness. So please if there is any way, any way possible or theoretical, I hill happily do it for Saphira."_

Eragon wiped the tears from his eye's, everything he said in the ancient language, he hoped it would catch their attention but wasn't expecting what he saw when he opened his eyes. When Eragon raised his head and opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a massive green Dragon, but more off, was the multitude of different colored Dragons surrounding him, some resembled Saphira as others, like the green one resembled those of Glaeder. When Eragon finished looking around at the dragons his gaze settled on the green one if front of him.

"_Please, is there a way?"_

"_There is a way Eragon, but it is no easy thing to do, tell me, what are you prepared to do for Saphira."_

Eragon already knew the answer but made sure not to blurt it out and to say it with confidence.

"_It's not what I'm prepared to do, but what I won't do."_

"_There is a war coming Eragon, a war that will entangle you, and Saphira into it. What will you do then?"_

"_I know that it's pointless to fight what cannot be changed. If Saphira and I do enter this war then I will use ever skill I have to make sure no harm comes to her, even if that means laying down my life."_

Eragon noted at how the dragons expression changed, but could tell if it was, admiration, or disgust, he was hoping for admiration.

"_We have watched you since the beginning Eragon, we had hoped that you would help Saphira as you did, but this bonding was unintentional. Albeit unexpected it is still good. Saphira is the last of her kind Eragon, the last male and his rider perished not long after leaving Alagaisia, the only chance our race has to survive is you. That is why we are here, the only way for you to become immortal Eragon, is to split your soul with Saphira's."_

"_What will be the side effects on Saphira?"_

"_She will have no side effects, but you and your future offspring are a different matter."_

"_What of my offspring?"_

"_They will gain the ability of speech, not only mentally, but physically as well. But this isn't a definite with all you offspring, and only chances at happening"_

"_Is that it?"_

"_For them, yes, but you Eragon, you will gain not only our strengths, but the ability to use magic as well."_

Eragon nodded absent mindedly, none of that interested him, he already knew of what magic can do, and he was already as strong as an elf. The only think he was concerned for was Saphira, but the green dragon must have seen that.

"_It is interesting to watch you Eragon, most men would kill, just to have a fraction, of what your about to receive."_

"I am not most men, I already know of strength, and never found an interest in magic; yes I see it as a useful tool, and that is all I'll ever see it as."

"_You will do our race proud Eragon, you and Saphira will make great parents to your offspring."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No Eragon, thank you. Now before we begin I need to inform you of this. The procedure will cause you great pain Eragon, more pain than you've ever experienced before. You will feel as your soul is torn from your body, but when it is finished you will feel closer to Saphira than you ever have before, and she you."_

"_Will it cause her any pain?"_

"_Seeing she is asleep we can shield her from the pain."_

"_Thank you, I'm ready."_

Eragon changed his kneeling position to one of sitting before slowing his breathing and heart beat, hoping that by entering a trance it would dull the pain. It wasn't long until Eragon felt a dull throb in his chest, it reminded him of being sad, but that dull throb instantly turned into sharp excruciating pain. Eragon threw his head back and clenched his teeth together as he felt claws dig into his chest, but it wasn't his chest. Eragon wanted to scream his agony to the world, but refrained from doing so, if he did Saphira would wake up, and if she woke then she would also be subject to the pain. Saphira, he found the thought of her gave him slight relief, so he recalled every moment he had with her, from the moment he saw her, laying there dying, all the way to watching her fly away, even his feelings of motivation towards fighting, and from when he freed her from the hunters to now. Eragon continued to recall these memories over and over again, and found that by drawing strength from them, it made the pain manageable. But before Eragon knew it he felt a burst of hot relief burst through his body, the feeling was that of pure jo y and happiness, yet more powerful than he ever thought possible, already weakened Eragon lost consciousness an toppled over onto the roof.

Eragon didn't know how long he was out before he gasped for air, but coughed as it stung his lungs. Eragon slowly sat up again and placed a hand over his chest, unlike before there was something new, his heart beet seemed fuller, stronger than before, but also warmer and deeper, Eragon took several moments to catch his breath before looking up to see that the dragon where still surrounding him.

"Is…is it done?"

"_Yes Eragon, it is done. Your love for Saphira is pure Eragon, a love that no one of us have ever seen."_

"_I…I…I only love her for who she is, nothing more. Thank you, all of you."_

"_You are very much welcome…brother, no go, we will be watching."_

Eragon nodded his head before slowly clambering to his feet and slightly hunched walked over to the ladder and began to slowly climb his way down. It took Eragon longer than usual, the ceremony took much of his strength so when he finally made it into his room, he only had enough strength to climb into bed but ended up passing out from exhaustion, and collapsing over Saphira's neck.

Saphira groaned slightly as she woke up, she didn't know why but her chest ached this morning, but it quickly disappeared only to be replaced by warmth, she could feel that it thumped with new strength, every beat seemed to sensed waves of energy and life pulsing through her veins. Slightly confused she tried to lift her head, but found that Eragon was sprawled out over her, this only confused her more, she remembered Eragon falling asleep right next to her, so how did he get in that position. Saphira eased her neck so that Eragon would slide off and onto the bed, after he fell off her neck and on his back still very much asleep Saphira was about to get up when she noticed something on his skin, right were his shirt usually buttons. Saphira carefully used her claw to pull his collar down. In the middle of his chest, in the middle of his left side was a scar, but it was the most unusual thing, in many ways it looked like the same scar Oramis had on his palm but this one had a tinge of color to it, a bluish tinge. But as soon as she realized that the light pulsed slightly with every heart beat she knew what it was, why her heart seemed different, and why Eragon had this scar. Saphira immediately started to nuzzle Eragon gently, but still with urgency, that was a mistake, Eragon suddenly leaped up, and doing a backwards flip landed on the floor where he crouched down ready for an attack. But after a moment he realized it was Saphira and relaxed, sliding back where he sat down.

"Saphira, what is it?"

"_Last night, what happened?"_

Eragon stopped scratching his head as he realized Saphira was staring at him, he followed her gave to the scar on his chest. Eragon sighed and clambered back to his feet before lying back down in bed, this time on his back, Saphira laid her paws out over him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Last night, after you explained to me what that song meant, I started thinking, you are a dragon, and I, I am a human. I knew that you would have to watch as I grew old, and eventually like all humans, die. I couldn't bear the thought of having you watch as I die, and the fact that I would have to leave you and your offspring. Last night I promised you that I would always love you, and never leave you, so I prayed to your ancestors for guidance, for the hop that there might be some way to make me immortal. The only way was…

"_To give part of your soul to me."_

"_Yes Saphira, last night I made sure that I would not suffer the effects of time."_

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_At first, but I found comfort in our memories together, and that helped ease the pain."_

Saphira couldn't believe it, Eragon, her Eragon allowed their souls to join together. There had only been a few cases of this and both times the person was not strong enough and died. But Eragon found comfort in his love for her, and managed to survive. But what she found most remarkable was that he did this for her, out of his own free will.

"_Oh my remarkable mate, where would I be without you?"_

Eragon didn't answer as Saphira pressed her lips into his before resting her head on his chest, feeling as it rose and fell, every beat of his heart sending warmth and a slight tingling into her cheeks. Eragon leaned his head back on the pillows as they both embraced each other with their new and improved bond, every thought, emotion feeling, heightened to degree that made it confusing at times to distinguish whose it was. It took Eragon a while to realize Saphira had fallen asleep, even in slumber her feelings still radiated into him, but more importantly her head didn't way his chest down, nor did her paws feel heavy on him. It took him a moment to remember that he shares her strength. Eragon allowed himself to get dragged into the flood of emotions that came off Saphira.

"_I love you Saphira, now and ever."_

Eragon felt a glint of loving acknowledgment from her as it passed between them, Eragon turned to look out the window as the sun rose to its mid-morning position.

"_Today is the first day of the rest of my life."_

Eragon said softly to himself, yes he was immortal, but that doesn't mean heal live like it, he will still live as if he was aging like a regular human, he couldn't stand doing what the elves did, living like there wasn't a worry in the world. That wasn't him, and even though he loves Saphira she's been sleeping long enough. Eragon gently caressed her jaw and cheeks with his hand until her eyes shot open again and she realized that she was sleeping on his chest. Eragon could feel her surprise as it turned to worry that she might have hurt him.

"No Saphira, I am fine, one of the perks is that I share your strength."

"_So, I didn't hurt you?" _

"Not in the slightest, and in fact I rather enjoyed it."

Saphira growled happily as she looked outside and realized that it was already late morning. Saphira yawned widely before getting off Eragon and allowing him to sit up. Saphira noted that he defiantly looked different, his shoulders where larger and broader, as well as his chest. She contributed it to his new strength. Eragon rubbed the scar on his chest several times before he climbed out of bed and stretched. After waking up Saphira followed Eragon down stairs and into the kitchen but Eragon stopped.

"_What's wrong Eragon, aren't you hungry?"_

"Yes, but so are you."

It took Saphira a moment to realize he was right, and turned to watch him go ever and down his power armor.

"Why don't we go hunting?"

Saphira liked the thought of hunting with him, and who knows; maybe he would catch her breakfast. Saphira started after Eragon as he headed towards the front door but stopped when he pulled it open to allow her out first. More than likely he'll catch her breakfast. When Eragon closed the door and turned around he froze, something was different with his visor this time. Somehow it alerted him of Saphira's life force, but that wasn't the only thing, as he looked around the forest he noted all the red yellow and green circles that appeared, but as he focused his view on each one a picture pooped up of what animal it was. Saphira could sense his awe so decided to see what he was looking at through his eyes, she was equally impressed with this new feature and equally curious but knew Eragon was just as amazed by it as she was. As Eragon thought how cool this was, and even more so what Roran would say about it, all the green, yellow, and red circles, that he figured represented different threat levels. A single blue circle appeared, Eragon could tell it was in the direction of his farm and when he set his eight on it a picture of his farm house popped up.

"This is amazing Saphira, I wasn't able to do any of this before."

"_You didn't share a dragon's soul before, a dragon, the masters of the sky, and hunting."_

Eragon realized what she was implying. This new function is a form of tracking, a perfect tool for a hunter. Eragon ceased thinking about hunting as he took off into the sky, he knew that it would be more fun to hunt his prey down rather than locating it, but then again he was awfully hungry, and he could tell Saphira was equally hungry, he a moment latter several green circles popped up, Eragon was amazed to see them stretch on for leagues, but he settled on the closest three. Eragon slowed his speed as he came over a clearing and saw three deer grazing, with a sudden burst of speed Eragon shot down and using his hands to flip forward and break on of their necks before taking the last one by the antlers and dragon it to the ground Saphira landed just in time to see Eragon jerk the animals antlers, breaking its neck and killing it. As she laid down to start eating she notice Eragon brush off a stone and put several strips of meat on it, then using the fire from his hands started to cook it. Saphira ended up eating both dear and even Eragon ate far more than he usually does. Now they were on their way back to their house.

"_Saphira, how would you like to see Carvahall?"_

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_You have to start somewhere right? Besides I finished the modifications to your harness. Now it will include your neck and head."_

"_As long as you believe it is alright."_

"_I don't know what to expect, you have been hiding all your life, and if we ever want to travel the land and not have you hunted, this is where we need to start."_

Saphira could sense his trepidation about exposing her to Carvahall, but also knew that he was right, by having her be seen with him in a town that get as much traffic as Carvahall, word of her will spread, and hopefully the respect Eragon carries within the land will be enough to keep an angry mob from forming. As she thought about these things Eragon suddenly drove away her negative thoughts with feelings of comfort and reassurance. This was one part of their new bond that she absolutely loved, the new sense of oneness that now exists between them is without equal, she couldn't even imagine dragon and riders are bonded this close. Saphira followed as Eragon landed outside their house with a heavy clang, he seemed to enjoy falling the last several feet, instead of landing gently. She received a sense of humor from him as he entered the house, only to return several moments later carrying a leather harness, Saphira noticed that he removed the saddle , but augmented it, so that it will not only include her neck, but also her belly and lower belly. Saphira held still as Eragon strapped it around her chest, before moving up her neck, and to finish with her hind legs. Eragon then examined the crystal before taking a step back and on his wrist pushed a button, a moment went by before it started to hum, then all the crystals light up, Eragon watched as a barrier of energy shrouded Saphira. Eragon smiled to himself as e shield did exactly what he wanted and once it covered her body it disappeared. Saphira examined the glowing crystals for several moment before she realized Eragon was holding a small stone, she wondered what he had planned for it, but her question was answered as he tossed it to her and as it incinerated as it came in contact with the field.

"I made an adjustment Saphira, I also added sensors into the crystals, it will only do that to objects that are thrown at you, or any metal object moving too fast.

"_Like a sword?"_

"Yes, just like a sword, but it will also allow this."

Saphira watched slightly nervous as Eragon stretched his hand out but the shield didn't hurt him as he gently rubbed her neck.

"_You know Eragon, I'm sure you can use magi now."_

"I know, but I don't know how, nor is it a priority."

"_No, but after this it should be, having magic would not only help you greatly in your designs, but will also allow for better defense."_

Eragon slowly pulled his hand away as he knew she was right, but still didn't like the idea of having to rely on magic.'

"_Who said anything about relying on it, Eragon, my love, you have been without magic for over twenty year of your life, you have accomplished things without magic that nearly no one could with it. The last thing you will do is really on it, I mearly think it will help you in the long run, save time and not having to rely on the elves to forge you things that you are unable to, because of your lack of magic."_

"_You make valid points my wonderful mate, very well, after our visit into town I will see if I can use magic, there were several things I learned about magic when I was in Ellesmera, I am confidant that I can start slow, they start off using a pebble."_

"_Why not go and See Oramis."_

"_If any of the elves see me using magic they will demand explanations, and I would prefer it for them not to know about us." _

"_I understand Eragon, but we both know that eventually they will find out, especially when our offspring begin flying about."_

As Saphira walked along side Eragon into town she could sense that the idea of offspring didn't frightened him, and in fact he embraced the idea, e loved the idea of having a family with her. they allowed themselves to get sucked into fantasizing about the future as they continued their walk into town.


	6. Anthology

"_I'd say that went better than expected"_

"_Yes, once the initial shock that you were a dragon, and that we were friends, in their eyes. Once that wore off they opened right up to you."_

"_It was nice to see Roran and Garow again, visiting them was my favorite part about visiting."_

"_They have missed you as well Saphira, it made them just as happy as you to see them again."_

"_I could tell, now how about we sit down and you begin?"_

Eragon rolled his eyes as they walked through the forest, Eragon was looking for a good place to begin using magic. It wasn't long until they stumbled across a nice little clearing, Eragon sat down on a patch of moss and leaned his back against Saphira's belly. It took Eragon several moments of scouring the ground until he found a small stone, Eragon then remembered what he learned. You need to concentrate, as you concentrate, focus your mind. As Eragon did this his concentration wavered and he imagined the stone floating up. But he flinched as the stone did just that, as he thought about it, it rose, and it was only when he stopped thinking about it is when it stopped rising and dropped back down into his lap.

"_Eragon, what was that, that was nothing like what the elves do."_

"I…I don't know what I did. I was concentrating but then my concentration wavered and..I…."

Eragon trailed off as he realized what must have happened, again he concentrated but this time on the pebble, using his will power he ordered the peddle to rise, after a moment it rose several inches above his palm, this time Eragon stopped it and kept it hovering above his hand.

"I guess, Dragon strength isn't the only thing I inherited Saphira."

"_Never would I have thought it possible, Eragon your controlling magic with your mind. But how do you feel?"_

"Fine, this isn't taking anything out of me."

Eragon said in a shuddery tone, what he was doing both amazed him and frightened him. Eragon stopped concentrating on the pebble and caught it on his palm.

"You were right Saphira, this will come handy."

"_I don't need to tell you to be careful Eragon, but I will any ways, watch at how and where you use this, even the greatest of men can fall prey to the lures of power."_

"Your right sweetheart, I also know that I can really on you two help me, if by some off chance I ever start down that path."

"_That's for sure."_

Eragon smile as Saphira started to hum her contentment for being with him, he could feel in his heart how much she loved him. Eragon had absolutely no regrets about what he did, he loved Saphira with all his heart. Binding them together was the only way he could truly tell her just how much, now. From what he could guess, a part of his soul was removed and hers as well, then her removed soul was given to him and his to her. Eragon then had an idea. Much like he gleamed from the elves he sent his mind into the ground and using his will power summoned forth the elements. Gold, silver, and Sapphire, and melded them all into a small dragon figurine. When Eragon finished he examined his work, the entire dragons body was sapphire, except he used different densities of the jewel so it would match Saphira's color, its wing arms was sapphire when her membrane and claws where gold, her eyes were silver, but this silver was the purest silver he could muster and made her eyes look like stars, with tiny specs of sapphire for her pupils.

"_Alright, now you're showing off."_

"Maybe just a little."

Eragon then placed the small figurine on the patch of moss before standing up with Saphira and making their way back home, where Eragon was already thinking about two new upgrades for his armor. Their flight back to the house was a short one and soon Saphira was curling up in front of the fire as Eragon removed his armor, but then using his new found power to summon it close again. Saphira watched as he examined the arms, shoulders then back. Every time she tried to understand the things that raced through his mind she ended up confused and disoriented, even what where basic understanding to him seemed like complex riddles to her, so she settled for watching him work. The first thing he did was modify the arm pieces, he sang small groves into certain plates, but also made a few more modifications, the groves where meant to act like a locking mechanism, while the other parts would allow the attachment to transform with the suit. After he made these changes to the legs, arms and back. Saphira saw hundreds of ideas pass through his mind but most of them were discarded, either because they were too deadly, or there was no point in it. Finally he settled on a stabilizer that would go on his back, a shrunk down version of his energy cannon, but instead of using bolts it would shoot an energy projectile, that seemed the most intriguing, he also came up with the idea for an energy shield for his arm. So if he ever entered close quarters combat he would have it as an option.

Saphira watched as he started to summon the elements up from the ground, and from within the ground and formed them into a thruster pack, she heard Eragon give it that name. it wasn't what she expected, his design were to raised, slightly rounded square tubes that start from his shoulder blades and end with an opening, but inside this opening where two fins, from what she could make out from his thoughts these fins where to help stabilize the fire, so it would remain directional.

The energy weapon was another strange contraption, it was made up of two parts, the nozzle and the condenser, the condenser was situated on the biceps, energy flows into the condenser were some sort of reaction takes place. The new energy is transferred into the nozzle which is located on his arm, but the nozzle raises up, wee a small barrel is extruded from the raised platform. Now her head ach is starting to come back as she tried to keep pace with Eragon. Finally he came to the energy shield, but instead of doing what he previously thought, he took designs from Saphira's vest and added small, tiny crystals over his armor. Finally he stepped back to examine it, the last thing he added was a raised metal cylinder to the hip and cut the middle of it out, this was to be a sword holster. On his back, in between the thrusters he added what he called a bracket; this would allow him to carry his energy cannon as well.

"_How will your suit power all of this?"_

"The suit charges itself. As the energy is purified and absorbed back into the suit, it is also reabsorbed into the crystal."

"_So you'll never run out of power?"_

"In theory."

Eragon then decided that was enough and joined Saphira by the fire, this time bracing his back against the couch and letting Saphira place her had on his lap. It had been a long day for them both. Now they were content to rest with each other, it was evening now, starting to rain. Eragon loved the rain, there was always something about the continuous thumping sound it made that relaxed him, but what he loved most of all was the fresh smell it made. Saphira followed him as he went up stair to their room. He changed out of his clothes and put on a pair of shorts, he then laid down in bed,. Saphira laid her head on top of his bare chest just like she did, before, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as he drew in a new breath of air. They weren't tired, not yet, so they only allowed themselves to get pulled into the pleasure of just being close to each other. Eragon gave her a kiss on the cheek to add to their level of comfort. Saphira in turn nuzzled the pulsing scar on his chest, sending waves of happiness and love pulsing through him. There was something about having Saphira touch the scar that caused these feelings to happen, he didn't know why or how, only it does.

"_I love you Saphira, with all my heart."_

"_And I love you Eragon, my savior, my friend, my mate. I love you more than anything else."_

Eragon sighed contently as he felt the full force of Saphira's love wash over him, he responded in similar.

"_And now we will be together forever. I know I never asked you if you wanted this, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_No, don't be. There is no one else I would rather share my soul with, no, there's no one else I would share my soul with. You are the only one Eragon, and I regret nothing of what you did. You proved how much you love me by doing this."_

Saphira nuzzled his chest again before kissing him. Would they ever get used to this new bond of theirs? Perhaps not, but that only adds to the pleasure they share. Saphira adjusted herself so that she was laying on top of Eragon now, she was glad that it didn't hurt him the slightest, but loved it even more of having him so close. Saphira gently rubbed her cheek against Eragon and he did the same to her. The weight of having her pressing down on him felt natural, right, as if this was how they were meant to sleep, as the rain continued they fell asleep, wrapped in the never fading love that was theirs.

The next morning Eragon could feel the warm light trickling in through his open panel wall, but something was different, Saphiras weight was still on him, but something was different. It was no longer as heavy but much lighter, also not as bulky. Eragon slowly opened his eyes and tried to understand what he was seeing, laying on top of him was a naked woman, but she had bright blue scales, and a tail, and wing splayed out to both sides her face was slightly longer than a humans, but still had the dragon characteristics of….Saphira? Eragon realized it was Saphira as he felt a sense of peace whelm up inside her. Eragon gently rubbed the back of his fingers against her cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming, her scales now had a new soft ness to them, yet still maintained their rigidity. Eragon pressed a little harder as he tried to wake her, but not startle her.

"_What is it Eragon, I'm too comfortable to move."_

Eragon didn't know how to tell her that she now had the body of a human, so he sent her a mental image of her on top of his chest as he stroked her cheek. At first she was confused but when she comprehended what he was sending her she immediately shot her eyes open and tried to roll over but let out a yelp as she bent her wing. Eragon felling the pain instantly reacted by sitting up and grabbing her waist and helping her sit up, so she wouldn't hurt herself any more.

"_Eragon, what is this, why am I human?"_

"Your guess is as good as mine Saphira."

Eragon ran his eyes over her body, unlike before she now had perfectly rounded breasts, arms and legs, Eragon also noticed that her nether regions also took on the similarities of a human females. Saphira sensed this, and could help but get slightly amused by Eragons emotions, deciding to help preserve her dignity; Eragon grabbed a corner of the blankets and helped Saphira wrap herself.

"Saphira, I'm sure there's an explanation for how this happened."

"_I bet it has to do with our souls."_

Eragon was about to respond but flinched as the green dragon from before materialized in front of him.

"_Our apologies, Eragon, Saphira, we weren't sure if this would happen or not."_

Saphira glanced over her shoulder to see the green dragon standing in their room.

"_Is this permanent?"_

"_No, when your souls conjoined you gained the others gift. Eragon the ability to control dragon magic, and Saphira, you will be able to change from this form, into your dragon one and back again."_

"_How would I do that?"_

"_Most likely the same way Eragon controls his magic"_

With that the dragon disappeared, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone once again. Saphira returned her attention to Eragon, who was now watching her. Saphira sensed mixed emotions coming off of him, confusion, passion, concern, love.

"_Eragon, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong, I was only thinking."

"_Yes I know that, but your emotions are confusing."_

"I'm sorry, this was unexpected. I fell in love with you once before, now I get to fall in love with you all over again."

When Saphira heard this she was overwhelmed with joy, she was afraid slightly that he found her new form unattractive. But she threw that thought out as she threw off the blankets and wrapped her arms around Eragon. This was a new experience for Eragon, he had never held a naked woman before. Eragon responded by wrapping his arms around her back, being careful not to hurt her wings. Saphira looked up at him before bringing him into a kiss; Eragon slowly melted into Saphira's kiss and leaned back with her still in his clutches. They held the kiss for as long as they could but eventually had to break it as they needed to breath. Saphira laid her head on Eragon chest again as he continued to hold her, a few moments later Eragon stared to croon gently to her. It was another dragon song but this one was meant to capture happiness and comfort.

"_You know Eragon, I think I enjoy this much more."_

"_I think I'll enjoy you in either form."_

Saphira snuggled her face closer against Eragon as he said that. But Saphira picked her head up and looked at Eragon suggestively.

"_Eragon, whats that?"_

"whats what?"

Saphira already knew what it was but used her lower thigh to nudge the slight bulg in Eragons shorts.

"_That."_

"Oh, that, well you see, when I have a stunningly beautiful woman in my arm's can't help but get ideas."

"_Is that so?"_

Saphira replied in an equally suggestive tone.

"_I think it's time I repay you for your….services."_

Eragon was about to ask her what she meant, but didn't need to as he saw where her thoughts were going as she picked herself up and moved down his body to his trousers. Eragon knew where this would lead so prepared himself for the long haul.

Like all their mating sessions, a few hours have passed, its mid-day now and Eragon is lying on his back with Saphira pressed into his side with her head resting on his chest. All he could think about was how he could ever have deserved someone as great as Saphira, yes it was because of him Galbatorix is dead, and yet that didn't seem like a good enough excuse. Saphira is the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Eragon didn't think now, only feel as Saphira breathed, her chest pushing against his side, her warm breath tousling the hairs on his chest, the warmth of her face against his skin. If there was one moment in his life that he could save for the rest of time, this would be it. All the killing he's don, live destroyed, plans vanquished, months of travelling, infiltrating, sabotaging, every action leading up to this moment, and he would do it all over again. Eragon stopped thinking about how lucky he was as he felt Saphira's mind brighten as she started to wake up, Eragon gently rubbed her side with his arm that held her against him to help coax her awake. It wasn't long until she yawned and slowly opened her eyes too look out across the room, than to Eragon who was still holding her naked form.

"Good after noon, sleeping beauty."

"_Is it really mid-day?"_

"Aye, I didn't sleep long, and when I woke, well you looked so comfortable, and I loved having you in my grasp."

"_Thank you, I believe this was our most energetic session yet."_

"It was, you were amazing.'

"_Hmm, not as good as you though. I swear Eragon, you have to of had another mate before me."_

"Well now that I think about it." Eragon smiled as Saphira looked up and gave him a playful glare. "There was this one dragon I rescued several years ago, she was still considered a hatchling but those were still the best weeks of my life."

Saphira leaned in and locked her lips with his and held that for several moments, before laying her head against his shoulder.

"_Tell me about this, dragon, you rescued."_

"It was like any other hunting trip in the spine, although on the third day I stumbled across a dragon hatchling, at first I was startled by her, but quickly realized she was injured. Swallowing my trepidation, I drew close to her and started assessing her injuries; she had a dislocated wing that was also broken. I relocated her wing then went ahead and made a splint for it, I never told anyone but that was where I discovered my love for engineering. After I made her brace I bandaged her belly and made a fire to keep her warm. She didn't wake much on the trip back to my farm. For the first couple of days she was cautious of every one, but slowly warmed up to me. On the fourth day she gained enough strength to leave the make shift nest I made for her, but it was only to explore my room. After that day we spent the next several weeks becoming close friends, but like all creatures, she had to leave.

"_This dragon sound like quit a character Eragon."_

"Oh, she is."

Eragon said with humor, Saphira growled happily at that.

"_Alright my rescuer, time to get up. We have wasted enough time in bed."_

Eragon was slightly disappointed as Saphira got up and stretched, Eragon noted her slender, muscular physic before getting up as well. Eragon downed a skin tight shirt before offering one of his robes to Saphira.

"_I'm a dragon Eragon, I don't wear clothes."_

Saphira tried doing what was suggested to her; Eragon watched as she concentrated for several moments before her body shifted into her usual self, Eragon put the robe back as she shifted back into her human form. Saphira took a few hesitant steps before joining Eragon at his side. Eragon wrapped his arm around Saphira's lower back, taking in the feeling of Saphira's scales, upper tail, and wings. Saphira could get used to this, now if she wanted to she could always be held by Eragon. When Eragon felt this he suddenly got an idea.

"Perhaps you can."

"_How?"_

"Well, I noticed before your growl sounded more like a cough, and now you can take the form of a human."

It took Saphira a moment to realize what he was suggesting.

"_But how would I go about speaking like you?"_

Eragon pulled Saphira into the kitchen where there were only two windows; each of them had curtains hanging. Eragon then turned her around to face him. Eragon took his hands and gently started feeling around her neck, until he hit a hard spot that caused her to cough.

"_What was that?"_

"That Saphira is called a vocal box, it's the muscle that controls speech. Now growl."

Eragon placed his hand over her vocal box as she growled.

"Feel that?"

"_Yea, it's vibrating."_

"What you do is make your growls sound like the words you're thinking."

It took Saphira several minutes before she was able to speak like Eragon, after he helped her with sounding the words he had to give her the feelings of forming her lips and tung to sound each word. About a half hour passed before Saphira had learned how to speak completely. Eragon reveled at the sound of her musical voice, not even the most talented elven singers could match the beauty of her voice.

"Just as it should be, no other race has the capabilities of dragons when it comes to singing. Now, what was the other part of your plan?"

Eragon smiled to himself as he brought Saphira in front of a mirror, Saphira looked at her naked reflection for several moments before it turned into a human reflection, but her hair had no color and she had no face, Saphira felt her face and was relieved to feel her scales and slightly raised snout.

"It's a disguise Saphira."

Saphira watched as the shadow figure became clothed in a sapphire blue tunic, and dark leather trousers. But then her face took on the appearance of hers, she watched as her snout receded back into her head and her nostrils gave way to a nose, already she was beyond beautiful, even by the elven standards. But then her hair took on a beep mahogany brown, her brown hair combined with her beep sapphire blue eyes highlighted he beauty.

"How'd I do?"

"Eragon, I'm beautiful."

"No, this isn't beautiful."

Eragon allowed her disguise to fade away to reveal her own natural face.

"This is beautiful."

Eragon then raised her disguise again.

"This is so we can go out in public, without fear of someone getting scared by you."

Saphira immediately whirled around and wrapped her arms around Eragon.

"Thank you."

She whispered into his ear as he hugged her in return.

"Don't worry about the disguise; it is actually very easy for me to maintain it."

Saphira pulled away and looked at her human reflection; she then saw through Eragon mind that to him she was still the same dragon. He only changed her appearance to the eyes of everyone else. She felt nothing but passion and appreciation for it. After all, he didn't fall in, love with a human, but a dragon. Saphira gave one last glance in the mirror before starting her way into the living room with Eragon, Saphira eased herself onto the couch and notice Eragon change the thrusters on the back of his armor. He made the vents much wider and also added another set of fins, but made both pairs move up and down, as well as side to side. This would allow for better maneuverability while flying. But she could tell there was another reason, and was surprised that she liked the idea of Eragon carrying her into each city. With being able to control his flight via the thrusters, it would allow him to carry Saphira without chance to harm her. Then he added one more thing to the right arm, it was a rectangular device, but from what she saw in his mind, it would produce a sword made of pure energy. If anyone could do it, it was Eragon. Saphira watched as he slowly started to make each section of armor separate, to make sure no pieces would interfere, and changing anything that did. Saphira slowly rose to her feet, being careful not to step on her tail as she did so, Eragon in the meantime stepped into his armor and suited up. Eragon then put it through its full range of motions, after he was satisfied with the end product Saphira followed him outside, while he kept her disguises up. From what she could feel, whenever they left the house and she wasn't in her dragon form he would initiate her disguise. Saphira stopped several paces away as he started off with his energy shield. Eragon hit a button that was located on his wrist, next to the one that controlled her shields, and much like hers, a moment passed before he was covered in a greenish blue light that disappeared, but she knew it was still active because the crystals still glowed slightly. He then hit the button again, disabling the energy field, he then activated his energy sword, Saphira watched, wide eyed, as a thin beam of blue light appeared from the small gap on the device, then taper off into a point, the energy sword was about two and a half feet in length, about the average size for a hand and a half sword, from what he calls them. Eragon swung it several times through the air, before taping it on the ground, as he did ther was a dull pulsing sound as he did, then he walked over to a tree and took several swings at it, each time taking a small piece out of it, finally Eragon swung the sword as hard as he could, Saphira watched as it passed with through the tree, Eragon then sheathed it and pushed the small tree over. Seeming satisfied by the cut it left he then summoned his energy weapon, Saphira watched as the metal plates on his arm shifted and rose into a slight pyramid, when it was fully erect a black metal barred extruded out, only to stop at his knuckles, the barrel was about three inches. Then Eragon raised it to training dummy he had resting about thirty feet away. As Eragon attempted to aim with his arm he found it difficult, then he remembered before and dawned his helmet. Instantly a small circle red circle appeared, as Eragon moved his arm around he noticed the cycle moved wherever he pointed it. Taking aim at the dummy he fired it by clenching his hand, the suit recognizing it as his command to fire, energized the weapon. Eragon watched as a split second after he clenched his palm, a bolt of dark blue energy shot out of the weapon and did nothing to the target but make a massive burning hole in it.

"I can do that."

Saphira said playfully as Eragon sheathed his weapon and removed his helmet.

"Yes, but I am no dragon, so I think that is might impressive for a human."

Saphira smiled to him as he prepared to test his new thrusters, Eragon crossed his hand over his waist and using his will, told the suit what he wanted to do, the first thing to initiate were his rear thrusters, Eragon heard them roar as they heated up for the first time, then he felt the vibrations against his back as the fire erupted from them, followed by his boots, Eragon felt himself rise into the air several feet before coming to a hover. This time he tested the effectiveness of their response, Eragon wanted to move to the left but was amazed by the response of it, as soon as he gave the thought he immediately moved to the left, and then he did the same to the right. Saphira knew what he was planning to do and waited. A moment later Eragon disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Saphira shot her head up to see Eragon doing a backwards loop before he shot past overhead, and to think, all that with just his back. Saphira watched as he landed in front of her.

"How was it?"

"Perfect, not a thing wrong with it."

"That's good Eragon; perhaps we should take our leave now?"

"Very well my love, where is it you would like to go?"

"Love?"

Eragon twirled around at the sudden voice. And was surprised to see Roran and Katrina.

"Roran, Katrina, hi."

Eragon said to them still dazed at seeing them. Saphira smiled as she got up from where she was sitting and walked up to Eragon where she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Eragon, sweetheart, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Eragon blinked dazed, he wasn't expecting any of this so was caught completely off guard by all of this.

"Roran, Katrina, this is, Samantha, Samantha, Roran and Katrina."

"So this is your cuisine and his fiancé, you've told me so much about."

Eragon was impressed with how well she was acting ignorance.

"Samantha, what a lovely name."

"Yes, but may I ask how my idiot cuisine ever get you to fall for him?"

Eragon glared at Roran as Saphira giggled slightly, and he cracked with mirth, but quickly stilled his laughter when Katrina nudged his side.

"Eragon and I met while he was visiting Uru'baen." Saphira looked up at him and he forced his glare off Roran, and he instantly melted into her gaze. "It was love at first sight."

Eragon leaned down and kissed her beautiful blue lips, but to Roran and Katrina he was kissing a human. It wasn't a long kiss, but would be considered inappropriate for public space. Eragon noticed a gleam in Katrina's eye, and the broad smile stretched across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing Eragon, it's only strange watching such a battle hardened soul such as your-self demonstrate affection."

Eragon glared at him furiously as he drew his energy sword, but the glare turned into a slight smile before he lunged at Roran, Roran saw tha smile and took the warning. Katrina had just enough time to step off to the side as Roran lunged drawing his sword in return, their swords met with a loud clang. Eragon knew that he could easily cut through his blade, but was in too mood to have some fun, out of every single soldier Eragon had fought, Roran is the only one that can give him a challenge. While Eragon and Roran spared she made her way over to Katrina, who was standing off to the side.

"Out of all the years I've known Eragon, there was only one other person that Eragon looked the way he looks at you, but she was a dragon."

Saphira went rigid when she heard Katrina, she was not expecting Katrina to be so observant, but regretted that she tensed.

"I don't know what the elves did to you Saphira, nor is that important; all that matter is that you and Eragon are happy."

Saphira blinked several times as Katrina's power of observation bewildered her.

"No one else can know, it will be hard enough for Eragon to convince everyone that I am friendly as is, it will only be harder for him, if not impossible for them to accept us."

Eragon had listened in on their conversation, he was also surprised at her observation skills, but knew that it would be useless to try and convince her otherwise. Eragon quickly ended the fight with a quick counter to Roran's attack, sending his sword crashing into the ground. Eragon then sheathed his sword and glanced over to Saphira.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Eragon, it will be useless trying to explain anything else."

Eragon glanced over at Katrina who was wearing a neutral expression, before picking up Roran's sword and sheathing it into his sheath. Roran watched from his kneeling position as Eragon walked away, faster than he thought possible as he entered his house. Roran was confused as Katrina helped him to his feet.

"What was that about?"

Roran glanced over and noticed Samantha also looked nervous as she walked back to the house.

"Eragon and Saphira need to talk to us."

"Saphira?"

"Yes, now hold your questions, for later."


	7. A New Home

Roran was sitting on one of Eragon's couches with Katrina at his side while he watched with awe as Eragon armor transformed, allowing him to step out of it, but he still looked nervous. Eragon paced several times behind Saphira before he stopped and braced his hands on either side of her.

"Before I start, there's something you should know. Well you already know Katrina, Samantha here is actually Saphira. I have placed an illusion over her to make her appear human."

Eragon then removed the illusion, but kept the one that hid her privates. Eragon saw that Roran's face hardened, as Katrina's lightened.

"How? Before Saphira, sorry, you were a dragon."

Eragon sighed again as he chose his words.

"I love Saphira; I love her with all my heart. But I knew that our love would only end in angst, Dragons are immortal. I knew that she would have watched me grow old and die, as she would live on. I could do that, but I love her too much. I remembered something she told me before and decided to prey to her ancestors for help. They answered and told me the only way for use to be together forever was to bind our souls."

"Like a dragon rider?"

"No Roran, a dragon and rider have their souls linked, I physically had part of my soul ripped away, and had it replaced with part of hers, and she received mine in return."

Eragon pulled his shirt off to reveal the pulsing blue scar on his chest.

"But from doing this, we also gained abilities. I gained the ability of dragon strength and magic, Saphira gained the ability to change into this form as she wishes."

Eragon released a large sigh as he examined their stunned faces. This was the one thing he dreaded, he had no idea how they would respond. Even with Saphira with him his trepidation was building faster than she could still it.

"Saphira, go put something one."

Was all he said before quickly ran off into the kitchen to find something hard to drink. Eragon was glad Saphira did as he asked for when he felt her round the corner and move up stairs he let out a massive breath of air as he let go of the illusion of her cloths. Eragon hated drowning his fears in alcohol but this was one moment he didn't mind. Eragon had just finished his second mug of mead as Roan walked in. Eragon glanced up at him, but returned to purring his third mug.

"Just say it Roan, I know what you're thinking."

"Do you now, because from the looks of it you have no idea what I'm thinking."

Eragon was about to start drinking again but froze when he said that and slowly lowered his mug.

"Yes all of this took me by surprise, but we both know that we have both seen things much more disturbing, we have killed thousands, you, easily double that, tens of thousands. Eragon you above all else deserve happiness and if you find it with Saphira who are we to stop you. It would be pointless of me to ask you whether or not you love her seeing you already gave her your soul."

Roran paused as Eragon rubbed the scar on his chest before continuing.

"I can imagine it was no easy thing having a part of your soul ripped away and give it to someone else."

Roran flinched slightly as Eragon looked at him with solemn eyes, never had he seen eyes filled with such torment. He was truly terrified that Roran would find all of this truly disturbing, and the fear of what he might do tore at him.

"Eragon, if you want to love Saphira fine, Katrina is up stairs with Saphira now. You should go see her. Katrina and I will not tell anyone of this, you have my word brother."

Eragon heard Roran walk into the living room before calling up to Katrina, not a moment later did Katrina come down the stairs, Eragon stared at the mug of mead confused, he felt alone, more alone than he ever had before. Then he realized why, instantly he creamed and threw the mug against the wall, Eragon then reopened his mind and heart to Saphira who was obviously upset because he blocked her off. Eragon ran upstairs wrapping her mind and heart in his warm embrace, smothering her with love comfort, and apologies. When Eragon reached their room Saphira shot her head up, Eragon was mortified to see she had been crying.

"Forgive me."

Was all he could choke out, before running to her and wrapping her in his warm embrace. Saphira was at a loss for words, Eragon had never been like this before, even from his memories he never acted like this. He truly regretted what he did to her, the regret she felt from him was nothing like she ever felt before, and right now Eragon needed a shoulder to lean on. Saphira wrapped her arms around him and radiated love, comfort, and reassurance.

"There now Eragon, it's alright. You need to calm yourself."

Saphira continued her grip around Eragon as she used all her mental strength to destroy his worry and shrouded him in her love.

"I told you, you need to calm your mind."

"I…I…I…"

Saphira only tightened her grip around his mind and increased the amount of comfort and love she sent him, she made sure that he knew that she didn't regret anything and would like nothing more than to move on.

"I'm so sorry Saphira; I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Eragon, I understand what your feeling. But please let us forget this happened."

"Let us get away Saphira, far away. There have always been legends of lands far to the west, across the sea."

"Eragon, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Only if you agree to it. I have spent the past years of my life doing nothing but killing, and when that was over I still killed. I have had it with everything Saphira."

"Then let use leave Eragon."

Saphira felt gratitude from him before he let her go and conjured a leather pack out of the air, Saphira was slightly surprised by this but knew Eragon used the natural energy in the room, combined with his magic use to do it. Saphira watched as he packed several of his own clothes, before taking the rest and transforming them into women's clothing. Even though Saphira didn't want to, she knew that eventually she would have to wear cloths, and when she did, she will be thank full Eragon packed them. She followed him as he went down stairs and placed a spell on the fire place to make it so that it couldn't be opened until, if he returned. After that Eragon downed his armor and ran outside to his food cellar, as Saphira finished up inside. Eragon took the last leather pack that was hanging up and put an enchantment on it that would allow him to fill it with all his supplies and not weigh him down, Eragon put enchantments on the meats to keep them from spoiling, and enchantments of jars that would keep them from breaking. Eragon then closed his cellar and returned to the front of the house where Saphira was waiting for him with their bag of clothes, and another larger bag that Eragon put the other two into. Before they left Eragon put a spell over his house that would protect it from any damage, no matter how small, finally he carved a note into the door, telling everyone that he has left for some long needed rest, eventually he would be back, but he didn't know when. Eragon took several slow steps back before turning around to Saphira who was holding their bag.

"Let's go"

Was all he said before initiating his thrusters and blasting several feet into the air before coming to a hover to watch Saphira unfurl her wings and fly up to him, it was clear she wasn't used to flying in her human form but she quickly got the hang of it, and in a matter of minutes they were several leagues away, making their way east.

Several days have passed since leaving Alagaisia, several days of continues none stop flying, luckily food wasn't an issue, thanks to Eragon. Whenever they needed to eat they would hover, it was easier for Eragon than it was for Saphira. Eragon didn't really on his own body to fly so he didn't tire, Saphira one the other hand does, and continues flying tends to drain strength faster, thank fully whenever she grew tired and needed to rest Eragon would carry her bridal style as he maintained flying. Every time he's done this there weren't any problems, but one the fourth day of travel Eragon sensed something in Saphira, this time she wasn't waking up. Fearful for her life Eragon came to a hover and did everything he could to wake her, he then franticly shook her, but only got a small moan in response. Cursing to himself for all he knew was that she was weakening and nothing else he instantly shot forwards as fast as he could travel without waving the wind damage Saphira.

"_Please Saphira, hang in there, please."_

He franticly pleaded to her, he then opened a steady trickle of energy from his to her, it did something, but not enough, but something is better than nothing so as he continued his flow of strength into her he cast his feelings of fear aside and wrapped his mind around hers and radiated his passion to her, giving her the ability to hold on longer. But Eragon knew it would be useless unless they find land, and quick. Eragon wanted nothing more than to fly at full speeds, but he knew the winds at those speeds would hurt Saphira, and any injuries she had to fight now would take away from her chance at survival. But then Eragon remembered hearing about wards, barriers constructed from magic. Eragon then thought about it and constructed one around Saphira, not only to stop the wind from hitting her, but to also dampen the effect of flying at high speeds. When Eragon was finished with the wards he noticed Saphira's cloak no longer blew from the wind, he gently entered her mind as he steadily increased his speed, when he felt no change in her, or the effect of momentum, Eragon cried as he opened up full throttle.

"Hold on Saphira!"

He screamed not only at her but also into her mind as he clenched his teeth. He didn't know how fast he was moving, only that he made a loud bang behind him as his suit increased speed. Even though he designed the suit to handle extreme forces, these where beyond extreme forces and was afraid if he pushed it any faster then it will begin to tear apart. Eragon saw a number in the top corner of his visor, it was over a thousand. He starred at it in wonder before he realized it was his speed, he was travelling over a thousand leagues and hour? That's it, Eragon then thought about land, his sheer desperation to find land, it wasn't long until several circles popped up, and the closest one was a large island. According to his visor he should be seeing it now. Eragon breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed boats bellow, but had to refocus and dramatically slow his speed. Eragon noticed the island had several huts that reminded him of the early huts of Pallancar Valley, when the humans just arrived. Eragon put that thought aside as he stopped flying and dropped all the way to the ground, as he fell he saw very large people converging around where he was going to land, when Eragon was about eighty feet of the ground he slowed himself with his thrusters to a manageable speed before landing with a heavy clang. Eragon ignored the faces of disbelief as he laid Saphira on the ground and removed his helmet and gloves. Eragon franticly put his hand on Saphira's fore head and quickly yanked it back as she was burning up, when he felt this he knew what was ailing her, and cursed himself for not having any, Eragon then loved up the group of Large people, he noticed several creatures, with kids by their sides, but there was one creature that was black and had a mechanical tail, next to him was a boy with a missing foot, Eragon knew there would be time later for introductions, now He needed to get water in Saphira, Now!

"Please, water, do you have any water, she's dehydrated."

Eragon waited several moments before the young boy who was standing next to the black creature ran off, only return a moment later with a water skin, Eragon positioned Saphira so she was leaning on his lap and sitting up slightly. Eragon took the skin from the boy and unstopped it before opening Saphiras mouth and purring the water down her throat, he knew only to give her small mounts at a time, and only gave her enough for her body to absorb.

"Thank you."

Eragon breathed as he stoppered the skin, and handed it back to the boy.

"Who…Who are you?"

"I'm Eragon, This is Saphira. We hail from a land called Alagaisia; we've been flying for several days."

Eragon slowly trailed off as the knowledge Saphira was safe, and the fact he was on solid ground reminded him just how tired he was and hated that he was about to fall sleep. Hiccup watched as this new man, in this amazing flying armor collapsed over this creature he called Saphira.

"Father, what should we do?"

"They're travelers, travelers who are very tired and need rest."

Hiccup backed out of the way as his Father and Gunnar picked up Eragon and Saphira to carry them back to his hut.

"Who do you think they are?"

"I have absolutely no idea Astrid, the thing he called Saphira had scales that resembled Toothless, and the armor the man wore, I wouldn't believe it was possible to fly, let alone in armor until now."

"He was concerned for her."

"She's most likely his friend; you remember how fast he flew in before slowing down."

"He said they've been flying for days, why do you expect they left?"

"It could have been for a large number of things, we'll ask them when they wake up."

"Something I could help but notice was the way Eragon looked, his face, it was scared and slightly wrinkled, but he is also a young adult."

"You think he is a fighter?"

"One that has seen more than his fair share of combat."

"We'll watch him then. Now let's go, show me what you and Stormfly have learned."

Saphira coughed several times as she rolled her head side to side, she could tell Eragon was asleep, but she was lying in something hard, with something soft propping her head up. She wearily opened her eyes to see that she was on a room, with an extremely large man looming over the fire, the man had a wooden leg and she saw glimpses of metal as well.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake. Your friend Eragon brought you here, you were severely dehydrated."

The man turned around and gave her a water skin that was sitting nearby, Saphira coughed once as the cold liquid made contact with her coarse throat. She took several small sips before stoppering it and handing it back to the man. Who seemed awfully friendly towards her, this was confusing, she would have thought for sure they would be scared by her.

"Where's Eragon?"

"Your friend, he's up stairs sleeping. Poor lad, he was so worried about you he passed out from exhaustion after he got you water."

Saphira smiled to herself, when she was unconscious, there were several times when she heard Eragon, like a whisper in the night, also the strength he gave her helped.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, only tired is all. Now if you don't mid me asking, what are you?"

"I'm a dragon. Eragon saved my life once, but unfortunately it was not enough. What he did was combine his soul with mine, this is ability."

"He melded his soul with a dragon's?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what you think of dragons but know this. Eragon has done nothing but kill for the last five years of his life, believe me when I say you don't want him as an enemy."

"Easy lass, we used to be at war With the dragons here, but our little Hiccup brought peace with our races."

"Wait, dragons live?"

"Yes, why sound so surprise?"

"Well, you see, where I hail from I am the last of my kind. Our king killed off my race and took their power."

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you want I can bring in Hiccup and toothless?"

"Please, I would much enjoy meeting the man responsible for peace between our races."

Saphira gently eased herself up and braced her back against the back board as the hefty man went to the front door and called their names, a moment latter a small boy, walked in followed by a black creature that resembled her slightly, except her head was more elongated and her neck was also longer.

"So you are responsible for uniting our two races, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

"You're welcome, but if I may ask, what breed are you?"

"I am what the elves call the Elder Breed; it is believed that my species are messengers of our ancestors, put on the earth to help correct the balance of good and evil."

"So, were you always like this?"

"This, no, When Eragon wakes, he will explain everything."

Saphira gently rubbed her mind against his, alerting him that she was awake and well. It wasn't long until someone exclaimed.

"Saphira!"

Upstairs, followed by a heavy crash, Saphira sent him her feelings of wellbeing and comfort as the hefty man went upstairs.

"Look like he's awake."

Saphira didn't respond but heard the man returning down the stairs, this time with Eragon. However to Saphiras surprise Eragon ran over to her and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in his embrace.

"I thought I lost you."

He said to her.

"No Eragon, you didn't lose me, but you should put me down, there are people present."

Eragon had forgotten all about the others in the room when he was filled with joy to see Saphira was safe. Eragon gently put her back on the ground and allowed her to lean on him as they looked at the big husky man, the boy, and the back dragon.

"Thank you, all of you for your hospitality."

"You are our guest Eragon, you and Saphira."

"I don't understand, Saphira, she doesn't frighten you?"

"Not really, unusual yes, frightening, no. There are many, breeds of dragon here on Berk, we thought we seen it all, but a dragon who can shift into a human, and who also speaks, that is a new one."

"Wait, you don't communicate with your dragons?"

"They listen to use, but they don't speak like Saphira."

"They shouldn't Hiccup, wild dragons communicate through feelings, emotions, and images. The only reason why I'm able to speak is because Eragon and I bonded when I was younger."

Eragon directed his attention to Toothless, and then spoke in the ancient language.

"I am a friend of the dragon race, if you will allow me the pleasure of communicating with you in the manor of your kind?"

Eragon ignored the others and their faces of surprise not only at his strange language but also the fact that toothless walked towards him and stood on his hind legs to look Eragon directly in the eyes, Eragon knowing this was part of their communication held the dragons gaze. Several moments went by before he felt a mind curiously brush against his, Eragon lowered his barriers and began communicating with Toothless. The dragons mind was still young, probably no older than two years.

"What's he doing?"

"Your people can't extend their minds can they?"

"Do what with our minds?"

"I guess not, well Hiccup, Eragon and Toothless are making introductions."

"Wait, toothless can talk?"

"No, it is a difficult thing to master, a dragon's form of communication. If you're not trained in it then there is a big chance you'll say something you don't mean."

Several moments went by Before Eragon respectfully bowed his head followed by Toothless, Toothless then lowed back on all fours and walked back over to hiccup.

"He asked me to tell you Hiccup. Thank you, thank you for not killing me when you had the chance, but even more so for being my friend."

Hiccup turned to look at Toothless who smiled and purred, the way he does when he's happy.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I am unsure Hiccup, Saphira and I left our land to find peace."

"_Eragon, perhaps this is where we will find it, think about it; these people not only befriended the Dragons, but also live among them."_

"_Alright Saphira, for you, but only if they offer it."_

"As I was saying, In my land Dragons have been given a terrible name. Saphira and I left to some place nice to settle down and let our wounds heal."

"Perhaps this is the place, what skills do you have?"

"I am a master mechanic, I have trained with the greatest Blacksmith alive, that's not opinion, its fact, I also have an in-depth understanding of how energy works, and war fare. I spent my child hood, scavenging and hunting, while working on a farm."

"And you made that suit?"

"Yes Hiccup, with some help from my mater Smith."

"If you wish Eragon, you and Saphira may stay here with us, but you will have to do things to help out."

Eragon glanced over to Saphira, she could feel his trepidation, but he was also open to the idea.

"_We don't have to live here Eragon, if there comes a time we have to leave then we will."_

"_Thank you Saphira, alright we'll try it here."_

"Very well, is there a place we can build on?"

Hiccup and the large man turned around as the door opened and another large man walked in, he had a dark brown beard and mustache that covered most of his face.

"Gobber, Hiccup, would you give us a moment?"

Eragon watched as hiccup and the other man, who was called Gobber left, after they left this new man, closed the door and walked over to them and took a seat across from them, Eragon and Saphira sat down on the wooden platform that appeared to be a bed.

"I'm sure Gobberr has offered residence to you by now."

"Yes, although we are still somewhat hesitant. For many years I have been people's problem solver, the point of Saphira and I leaving was to get away from all of that."

"I understand Eragon, this is a small island, and this village is the only one here."

"Eragon and I will remain for the time, but if things become like before, then we will move on."

"Great, now there is plenty of land available, you may chose a piece that is not already owned."

"Thank you Stoic."

"Don't mention it Eragon, now, if you wouldn't mind our own dragon riders are more than eager to meet you."

Eragon smiled at Saphira before standing with her and following Stowic to the door. Eragon blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. The first thing he noticed were the different breeds of dragons he saw, one was green with two heads, another had only two legs and reminded him of an eagle, there was small one but was quit large, and the last was a massive red dragon with spikes and a long jaw. After that he saw that each one had a teenager standing in front of each one, Eragon turned his head over and watched as Saphira shifted into her dragon form, before following Eragon down the path to the group of kids, who regarded him and Saphira with expressions of awe. Eragon decided off by meeting each of them, he started off with the chubby one.

"Who are you, and what is your dragons name and breed?"

"I'm Fishlegs sir, and this is Meatlug. Is it true, that you are a mighty warrior?"

"Once."

"If you're such a great warrior, then why did you leave?"

Eragon turned his attention to this brutish looking fellow.

"And you are?"

"Snotlout."

"Snotlout, what an appropriate name for such a rude child, let me tell you this Snotlout. I have killed tens of thousands, sabotaged cities, destroyed lives, used my skills in espionage to infiltrate the most well-guarded military out posts imaginable, I am the last person you should irritate, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Eragon smiled slightly as the others started laughing at his expression of fear. He then moved on to the girl who stood in front the two legged Dragon. He regarded her for several moments before speaking.

"It is obvious you are the warrior of the group, you are?"

"I'm Astrid, and this is Stormfly. How long did you have to train before you got the way you are?"

"For over a year I spent every moment of free time I had improving myself. At one point I was brought to the elves, they are the masters of combat in my land."

"How long did it take?"

"Too long, later I will show you a few things."

Eragon spent the next several minutes learning each of their names before moving on to the dragons. Eragon could tell that they never thought of the dragons as intelligent being and just thought them to be elegant mounts. After he talked to the dragons, and passed on any information they requested Eragon and Saphira left to find a place to begin building their house, Eragon thought he would be irritated, but found that having the young riders join him wasn't all bad. Eragon and Saphira spent several hours of searching, allowing their companions to suggest different areas to look at until Eragon found a place that he deeply liked.

"Eragon, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Saphira, when it's finished it will be phenomenal."

"But Eragon, it's a cliff."

"Yes Astrid, now watch."

Eragon then used the thrusters in his hands to concentrate the energy to make a beam, Eragon then used this beam to begin carving an opening in the rock, the trio watched in awe as Eragon bore his way into the side of the cliff, then walk into the opening he just created. It was about twelve feet high, eighteen feet wide, and ten feet deep. Eragon then started carving out the house. Eragon found that he was able to control his suit to cut out the rock by imagining what he wanted and willing it to do it. This way Eragon was far less likely to make a mistake. It took Eragon little over an hour to get the interior carved out; thankfully his visor enabled him to see in the dark. Eragon made his way back outside to where Saphira and the others were waiting with their dragons. He noticed every one perk up as he left the house but stopped as he turned around and took a meditative position.

"What's he doing?"

"_He is now going to furnish it now Hiccup."_

Saphira answered from where she was curled up and basking in the sun.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged amazed glances as Eragon just sat there. It was well over an hour later before every one saw a massive wooden door materialize over the entrance, Eragon let out an exhausted breath as he tried to stand, but when he got to his feet his mental exhaustion was so great Eragon collapsed over, Saphira sensing this was already by his side to catch him with her side, she would be so as a human but didn't want to expose herself to everyone.

"Saphira, is he alright?"

"_Yes Astrid, Eragon is just mentally exhausted and needs his rest. After he is rested he will finish the house."_

Saphira didn't wait for their responses as she allowed Eragon to fall on her back and fall sleep, Saphira pushed the door aside and walk in where she pushed a button on the wall. She was awed by what she saw when the entire area was basked in light from glass spheres on the walls, Saphira marveled as she walked down the hall and came into the main chamber. It was amazing; she was on a balcony overlooking a massive circular room. The main floor had rings of, emerald, ruby, and gold all surrounding a massive Sapphire. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier about three feet across with hundreds of crystals hanging from it. Saphira walked down one of the circular stair cases and took the hall way to the left where she made her way to their room. Again it was amazing, there was a bowl shaped bed like the one in Ellesmera, albeit a tad smaller, there was also another double bed were they can sleep in human form, she saw two other doors and knew that one was a closet and the other was a wash room. Saphira laid Eragon down on the double before shifting into her human form and laying herself down against his side, resting her head on his shoulder and draping one of her legs over his, Saphira laid her hand over his chest before falling asleep with him.


End file.
